Life Goes On
by Y0ursTru3ly
Summary: Alternative Ending: Korra has her bending taken away by Amon and is no longer the Avatar. Now back home, she is expected to live as a normal Water Tribe woman.
1. Chapter 1

My absolute favorite type of Avatar based fanfiction is a betrothal fiction, and as I have not seen one yet for Korra, I shall do the honors. I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, nor its spin of Legend of Korra. All of the original characters also belong to the original creators.

-Chapter 1-

It's all over. And she has failed. She failed her bending masters: Katara. Tenzin. She failed the previous Avatars: Aang. Roku. Kyoshi. She failed Republic City and all the people who have lost their bending to the hands of Amon and his so called Equalists: Chief Lin Be Fong. Her men. Even the triad leaders. She failed, and there was nothing left that she could do. This is why Korra sits in the bowel of a passenger boat, no longer escorted by the White Lotus Guards. She is no longer the Avatar, and she has failed the world. The thought brings new tears to her eyes and Naga nudges her elbow with her wet nose while letting out a sad whimper. She can feel her master's despair.

"There, there, girl," Korra whispers to her best friend as she hugs her muzzle and gently pets her head. "We are on our way home. Back to where we belong. We will see mom and dad again, and you can roll in the snow and chase otter penguins, just like old times."Naga laid down now with her large head nestled in Korra's lap. Again, she let out a long whine. "I know girl, it'll never be like old times again."

For the remaining two hours of the trip, Korra absently stroked Naga's head, determined not to cry any more as she felt the waves below the boat. The push and pull she was forever separated from.

"Excuse me, Avatar Korra," a young sailor called from the stairs leading up to the deck.

She gave him a destitute look, "It's just Korra, now."

He looked away, unable to meet the watery aqua eyes any longer. "We…we have docked now, ma'am. Your family is waiting for you on the shore." With those few words, he left quickly.

Korra sat for a moment longer. What would she do now? What was left in this world for her?

Eventually she emerged from the bowels of the small wooden passenger ship with Naga in tow. Her village looked so small to her now, compared to the splendor of Republic City. Among what would be considered "bustle": ships being loaded with wares to trade and unloaded with supplies, a little boy running with a large fish over his head chasing after a group of screaming little girls, passengers exiting the ship, and the few curious onlookers—stood Tonraq and Senna. Korra slowly descended the ramp from ship and approached her parents.

At once, her mother engulfed her in a warm hug, "My dear daughter. I'm so sorry."

Korra held her mother tightly and sobbed into her parka. She wished with all her heart that a hug would be enough to fix this, but it wasn't like the time she fell off Naga for the first time, or even when she wasn't allowed to play with the other children because she had to focus on her bending. Her bending was stolen from her, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Not even her mother. She soon found her father's arms around her as well. The tears came harder. Her parents never had a son, so she always thought of herself as the warrior her father always wanted. All the months training together, practicing their bending. They could never bond like that again. She cried all the way home and her parents put her straight to bed. The pile of furs muffled the sobs slightly as she cried herself to sleep.

Korra awoke in the middle of the night, startled. She had the same dream again. Amon placing his cold fingers upon her forehead and then the emptiness. Senna rushed to her daughter's side, enveloping her in another hug as she cooed sweetly to settle her and stroked her hair. It had been a long time since she's had the chance to do this, as the Spirits only blessed her with one child and a young Avatar was more than enough, but some things are never forgotten. Korra settled and fell back to sleep.

As Senna left her daughter's room, moving the pelt curtain so only a little light would enter and linger on her daughter's slumbering face, Tonraq placed a hand gently on her small shoulder.

Senna turned to her husband not at all startled. She was never scared in her own home because he was always there to protect her. A strong, gentle, kind man who left her without want. She thought briefly of the time when they were younger. She had always hoped he would propose to her, though she never knew him and only admired his strength from afar. "Is it so wrong that I am happy to have my daughter back?" Senna asked finally releasing the pelt to let it fall into place, covering the opening to the room and turning to her dear husband. "I never asked to be the mother of the Avatar, and now I feel that I can finally have the daughter I always wanted." Tonraq frowned slightly as he led his wife to their own room. He was a man of few words. "I only mean that now I get to be the one to teach her what she needs to know for her future. I was never a bender, so I always had to watch you practice with her while I cleaned up the mess you two left behind. Does this really make me such a bad person?"

Tonraq held his wife to his strong chest and ran his fingers through her velvety hair. "We will talk to her in the morning."

-THE NEXT DAY-

Korra awoke the next morning to the familiar smells of home. She wished that she could enjoy the smell of seal meat boiling in the kitchen and the sound of bowls clinking against the table as they were placed in their proper settings, but instead she could only concentrate on the emptiness inside her. When she glanced out the window, the rising sun glaring against the snow blinded her momentarily. She had been away from the South Pole for much too long. She squinted and turned her head to see her mother standing in the door way.

"Good morning, sweet heart." Korra smiled weakly for her mother. "You should get ready for the day. Your father and I have some very important news for you."

Korra could only stare questioningly at the pelts that fell back into place. _Important news_?

When she finally cleaned up, Korra went to the dining room to sit with her family for their morning meal. She blew at her out of place hair as she sat down. "Mom, do you know where my hair spools are?"

Senna nodded her head, "Yes, I threw them away."

Korra gave her mother a wide eyed stare. "You…what?" she asked unbelieving.

"You are no longer a warrior, therefore have no reason to wear your hear in a _warrior _wolf tail. I will teach you a more sophisticated way to plait and style your hair after breakfast."

As much as Korra wanted to protest, she could only sit dejectedly. Her mother was right, after all. She was no longer a warrior. A tear threatened to slide down her cheek as her mother served the stewed seal meat . Being a warrior-being the avatar was all she knew how to do. How would she find her place among her people now?

Tonraq placed his large hand over his daughter's as if he knew exactly what was going through her mind. He always seemed to know. "Korra, now it is time for you to open yourself to other options. Your life is taking a different path than we all expected."

Korra's heart dropped. Somehow, she knew what was coming next.

"It is time you learn to become a proper Water Tribe lady…and a proper wife," Senna finished with a proud smile on her face.

Korra, however, did not reflect these same emotions. She stands abruptly, knocking the table and turning over her untouched meal before walking back to her room silently.

Her mother follows close behind with another bowl of seal stew in her hand and places it on the bed side table, "Korra dear, the announcement has already been made. We will begin your lessons tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

-Recap-

Her mother follows close behind with another bowl of seal stew in her hand and places it on the bed side table, "Korra dear, the announcement has already been made. We will begin your lessons tomorrow."

-Chapter 2-

And so it began, much to the delight of Senna. The next morning Korra awoke to her furs being ripped from her body. Immediately, she curled into a ball to defend herself from the threatening cold.

"A good wife rises before the sun to prepare breakfast for her beloved family," Senna sang.

Korra glared up at her mother thinking that this had to be some sort of cruel punishment. Instead she saw the truly delighted, sunny exterior of her mother, perfectly made up, not a hair out of place, and beaming with pride.

Korra sat up slowly, "Mom, look, I don't—"

Senna cut her off by engulfing Korra in a warm hug, "I am so happy," Korra actually saw tears running down her mother's face, "After all those years spent watching others raise and teach my daughter while I had nothing to contribute, now I am able to teach my daughter, as a proper mother should be able to."

Korra sighed and begrudgingly hugged her mother back. 'Maybe…this won't be so bad,' she thought to herself.

Senna stood back to compose herself, and then once again smiled down at her bed raggled daughter, "I have already laid out your clothing for today. After you are dressed, I will do your hair in a style more befitting a young woman as yourself. Afterwards, we will begin breakfast for your father. While we wait for your father to awaken, we have mending to do and I have arranged a class in simple medicine for you to attend two times a week, and then you will be caring for the children of the village five days a week. In between your duties, you will return home to prepare lunch and dinner for your family."

Korra tried to listen to the schedule her mother merrily retorted to her, as if every activity was Korra's dream come true, but instead she stared past her mother into her partially opened trunk. Her mother has obviously been busy this morning going through her things. Senna sat on the bed as Korra went to her trunk to look at the clothing her mother took out for her and frowned. Opening her trunk, only caused more anger as she turned to glare at her mother.

Before she could say a word, Senna brushed her off, "Korra, heavy snow pants are for _men_. They're fine for training and fighting, but as a young woman in your new training, leggings are more fitting for showing off the curves of your shapely legs."

Unhappily, but with no dispute, Korra put on the new leggings and closer fitting parka. Senna was behind her daughter immediately to tie the fur waist wrap. Surprised, Korra inhaled sharply as her mother tugged firmly on the wrap, tied it swiftly, and tucked the loose ends. Korra ran her hands down her newly accentuated figure. It did give the beautiful illusion of an even fuller chest and rounder hips. This was definitely one thing she could get used to. What she couldn't get used to were the hair styles her mom tried on her. She didn't want her mom's hair style. She didn't want hair loopies. She didn't want one braid, two braids, red ribbon or blue ribbon. She just wanted her wolf tail back. Lost in her pity, when Korra finally looked back into the mirror, she was surprised by the intricate braiding and bead work her mother was able to devise.

This, however is where Korra's new found joys ended. After a month, Korra's finger tips were wrapped in gauze from pricking them so much with her needle, when Korra lost her patience, she didn't have much of a caring touch, especially when it came to the bone headed, sea sponge brained boys of her village. After all, if you come to see Korra with two hooks in your thumb because you tried to get the first one out with another hook, she _will _laugh in your face. And the fact that she gets in trouble for laughing at the misfortune of others will lead to a not so tender nurse who will rip the hook from your thumb, toss you a towel to stop the bleeding, and send you on your way while calling you a baby to your face. Speaking of which, Korra had to admit that the kinda liked taking care of the babies, as long as they were asleep or quiet. Her only complaint is that they did a lot of spitting up. Being in the day care center and taking care of the children made Korra miss Tenzen's children. She wondered how the new baby, Rohan was and if Meelo was adjusting to no longer being the baby of the family. As for preparing meals, Korra turned out to actually be a fairly good cook when she put her mind to it. Her food normally didn't look very appetizing—varieties of mashed and charred browns and greens—but the taste was always there. Soon she realized that she actually liked experimenting in the kitchen. At the very least, it was warm.

On one such day Korra was experimenting in the kitchen, she heard a knock at the door. Her father answered it as usual. It was Monday, so another shipment has arrived.

"When are you finally going to marry her off? There are a lot of eager suitors out there," the man at the door stated.

Korra's ears perked up at the conversation.

"Whenever that day is, it will be too soon," Tonraq answered.

"Well, if you can wait a bit longer, I have a son on the way."

Tonraq laughed in response, "I don't know if Senna can wait that long. Could you please put the gifts with the others?"

Korra pretended not to pay attention as the man walked into her father's home and the bundle he carried in his arms. After he left, she peeked out of the kitchen into the living room to see, among the flowers, pelts, clothes, jewelry and ivory combs , what looked like a saddle.

"Has something caught your eye, my daughter?" Tonraq asked from behind Korra. She jumped at his sudden appearance.

"No, not at all," she lied.

That night, Senna began her weekly discussion with her daughter as they, or rather Senna, evaluated the gifts. Her mother used to tell her the names of the senders, but without knowing their faces, the names didn't mean a thing to Korra. All she could wonder was, _how much is she worth_? As her mother bragged about the fine quality of the jewelry and pelts, Korra traced and intricate swirl design in the leather saddle that came earlier that day, and felt the fine wool and furs that created a buffer underneath it for increased comfort for the mount. Something practical, yet beautiful. As Senna continued to go through the gifts, Tonraq's focus was not lost on his daughter's first sign of interest in a gift. Although he had the final say in who would be allowed to marry his daughter, he did want her to have some sort of interest in the candidates. As Korra's father, he too has received many gifts of weapons and pelts for the hand of his only daughter, the former Avatar, and as his wife oohed and ahhed at the luxury, Tonraq stayed focused on his daughter. As a courtesy to the other suitors, Tonraq was only given three months to decide on an eligible husband. Although he could decide whether to keep the gifts or send them back, he was responsible for writing a letter to suitors stating if their gifts were worthy enough of his daughter and his final decision.

A week later, as Korra slept soundly in her room, Tonraq sat up at the dining room table writing his announcement.

"Who did you decide on, dear?" Senna asked as she leaned over her husband's shoulder. She quickly scanned the parchment, and then smiled with delight. "My husband is very wise."


	3. Chapter 3

-Recap-

"Who did you decide on, dear?" Senna asked as she leaned over her husband's shoulder. She quickly scanned the parchment, and then smiled with delight. "My husband is very wise."

-Chapter 3-

(1 month later)

Today was the day. Korra sat quietly staring into the reflection before her. Honestly, she didn't know how she felt anymore. Indignation—she was the Avatar, meant for greater purposes than just being a wife—no, she _was_ the Avatar…past tense. Rage—how dare her parents barter her off like an item at market—well…they weren't bartering her per say, but following tradition and doing what they thought was best for her. Resentment—she would hate them for this, and her husband to be—but she didn't hate them, and how could she hate someone she didn't even know. Sorrow—she would never see her home in the South again—although…never is an improbably long time, and besides, the South wasn't her home anymore. Republic city was. The place she truly learned how to live. She wasn't sad to leave the South. She only wished she wasn't going to the North. Fear—who was this man? What changes will her new life bring?—but, her greatest fear had already come true. She has lost her bending at the hands of Amon. Nothing could possible be worse than that. Resgnation—she is no longer the Avatar and must honor her parents' decision, as a respectful and proper daughter does—wait…since when has she ever been respectful or proper? None of these options felt right.

Her eyes traveled to the betrothal necklace that was fastened securely around her delicate neck. From an iridescent silver ribbon hung an, admittedly, beautiful round stone with hypnotisingly perfect concentric circles engraved within it. It reminded her of the ripples that occur in a still puddle when a rock is tossed into it. Intricate swirls made up the border of the stone, looping endlessly with no beginning and no end. She touched the cool stone thoughtfully. Every engagement stone has a meaning. What could possibly be the meaning of this one, given by a stranger who knew nothing about her.

Her belongings had already been packed. Nothing remained in the cold icy room besides her vanity and sleeping furs, made neatly for the last time. Everything had already been loaded into the vessel sent from the groom to ferry his "blushing bride". Korra internally rolled her eyes. She hadn't bothered to go see the vessel when it arrived the day before. She figured she would see enough of it during the one month journey it would take to reach the North. This was it. Her pulse became louder, her heart thumping heavily against her breast. This was it. Her ears began to ring, until she realized she wasn't hearing her own pulse, but the beating of the drums outside. They signaled the time. The beginning of the celebration. As with water tribe custom, all celebrations are to be held under the full moon with the goddess La as witness to bless her people. Tonraq would be arriving soon to escort his daughter to the pier for her departure. Then the city would rejoice in celebration of her journey to her new life. This was it. In a final effort for freedom, Korra closed her eyes, drawing from the meditation techniques taught to her by Tenzin. If she could prove she was still the Avatar. Just one spark in the palm of her hand.

"Korra."

With the sound of her father's voice calling her name, Korra sighed quietly to herself. Tonraq gave his daughter a sad smile as he approached her, settled both his strong hands on her shoulders and tenderly kissed her forehead. "My beloved daughter," he began.

Korra nodded her head finding the strength to hold back her tears. "I know father. This is it. This is my new life."

Tonraq nodded gravely. He knew what she was attempting to do when he stepped into the door way. As much as it hurt him as a father to see his warrior daughter struggle, he also knew the sooner she accepted her new life, the less painful it will be for her. He offered her his hand which she hesitantly took. This should be the proudest moment of his life. The day he officially gives his daughter away, knowing she will be kept safe, comfortable, and be provided for even when he someday leaves this earth for the spirit world. Instead, he felt like the reaper, ushering a piteous and doomed soul to the underworld for eternal damnation.

Outside, the women of Korra's tribe stood in two single lines flanking her exit, and creating a path to her waiting vessel. They seemed like guards, prepared in case she attempted to flee. As tantalizing as the thought was, she couldn't embarrass her family like that. Besides, even on Naga, where would she go? Naga…she didn't even say goodbye. Korra tried to distract herself by watching the as children played merrily behind the women, unaware of the meaning of the celebration, but enjoying the music of the drums and reaching for delicious foods that were prepared for the feast that would follow. Their small reaching hands were swatted away from the treats as by fathers standing guard at the tables. At the end of the women, blocking her progression stood Senna, with tears of joy gleaming in her eyes. Korra whole heartedly wished that she could be that happy. Korra hugged her daughter tenderly for the last time, and then released her to stand to the side. Korra inaudibly gasped when she sees the small ship awaiting her. The entire ship is coated in an opalescent lacquer that glows and shimmers a pearly silver beneath the moon light. Tonraq came as far as the slanted landing which bridged the vessel to the docks where they were met by the captain of the small ship.

"Captain Kaito Kavbin," she introduced herself with a firm salute. "My crew of expertly trained sailors and hired Kiyoshi warriors have been charged to safely ferry Avatar Korra to the Norther Water Tribe capital city."

Korra stared up at the waiting flanks of Kiyoshi warriors and water tribe sailors, an all female crew, as they stood at attention. Her mind drifted back to the days when she was under guard of the White Lotuses. "I am no longer the Avatar," Korra stated without emotion. She had been practicing how to do this. "The security detail is unnecessary."

"Captain Kavbin smiled tenderly at this statement, "This may be so, but in the eyes of your groom to be, you are still precious."

Korra assessed this woman more closely. Although she was dressed in a formal heavy blue naval parka, she was stunningly beautiful and has a glow about her. Her wavy black hair was secured into a thick single braid that rested over her shoulder and reached below her breast, and her narrow grey eyes smiled warmly and welcomingly. Something about this woman's face seemed so familiar.

Slowly, Korra passed the captain to board the ship. As she did so, she saw Captain Kavbin hand her father a scroll murmuring, "The rest of the offerings," and bow respectfully before joining the rest of the crew on board. With unshed tears in her eyes, Korra faced her small village, lit by numerous fires and bustling with celebration for her "good fortune". She thought of the first time she ever boarded a ship, albeit as a stowaway with Naga, determined to get to Republic City to learn air bending and complere her Avatar training. She had been so excited then. Eager and filled with anticipation. Before the threatening tears could escape, she bowed demurely to her people, just as her mother had taught her. The village erupted with cheers as the ship launched.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Christmas gift (or whatever you celebrate this time of year) to my dear readers. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

-Recap-

Before the threatening tears could escape, she bowed demurely to her people, just as her mother had taught her. The village erupted with cheers as the ship launched.

-Chapter 4-

Korra sat silently in her state room staring out the port hole. The fires of the Southern Water Tribe's celebration grew smaller as the ship sailed away. Korra turned suddenly when she heard a knock at her door. With a quiet request to enter, the door opened and in the door way stood Captain Kavbin.

"Good evening Miss Korra, I am here to announce that we will be arriving at the Northern Water Tribe in twenty nine days, in time for the next full moon. If you need anything at all, let me know. My state room is located directly next door." Captain Kavbin spoke with the same familiarity as she had before. With a smile, she bowed slightly and began to close the door.

"Wait!" Korra called out louder than she intended. She really didn't feel like being alone right now, and something about this woman intrigued her. "I just…."

Captain Kavbin smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. It seemed like she knew but politely kept quiet and waited patiently.

"It's just…you seem familiar to me." The woman before Korra smiled politely, but neither confirmed nor denied the statement. Korra continued, "Do…you know _him_…I mean, personally?"

"Do you mean, your beloved?" Captain Kavbin asked. Initially Korra felt indignant until she realized she wasn't being teased. The beautiful woman before her continued to smile sincerely.

"Yeah…I suppose…."

With that, Kavbin's once peaceful smile turned to a distasteful grimace, as if she just tasted spoiled seal-yak milk. "You obviously know nothing about your husband to be." Korra couldn't argue that. She didn't even know the name of her husband to be. "You are the future wife of one of the strongest, ingenious, most caring men of the Northern Water Tribe. When he found out that you were to be married, I could see the pain on his face that you of all people would be subject to the ordinary life of us other Water Tribe women. Former Avatar and water probender of the Fire Ferrets. He has loved you since first laying eyes on you, the first woman to ever challenge him, and has sworn to spend his life—" Captain Kavbin stopped suddenly. She could see the confusion on the former Avatar's face as Korra seemed to try to put it all together. "You can't even remember his name," Kavbin accused. Korra lowered her head, ashamed. "You may not return his feelings now, but you will some day. Trust me," Captain Kavbin said more tenderly while removing her thick wool parka. Korra looked up to see a clearly pregnant figure had been hidden underneath. The captain gave another short bow to the former Avatar, and then left the room.

-28 Days Later-

The ship cut through the early morning mist as Korra stared wide eyed out of the port hole. She momentarily thought back on her voyage and realized she spent most of it staring out this very window. She was too embarrassed to venture out on the deck with the other water benders, practicing their natural gift. The only person she saw was the captain whom brought her meals: eggs, pomegranates, kiwi, figs, and avocado—_gross_. A light knock at the door.

"We have arrived, Miss Korra," came the voice through the door. It was Captain Kavbin, of course.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door before it slammed open abruptly and there stood a middle aged Water Tribe woman with long wavy brown hair and a full figure.

"Come along now," the woman demanded. Korra sat for a moment longer a bit stunned looking between the two women. They looked very similar, this new woman an older version of the captain. "We don't have all day," the shrill woman demanded again before barging into the room and taking Korra by the arm. She pulled Korra onto the deck and then off onto the empty dock. The cold air shocked Korra as she was pulled from the warmth of the insulated room in only her light indoor parka and leggings. "We have more work to do than I was led to believe," the woman complained."

Waiting on the deck were three young girls. The two youngest, identical twins, held bouquets of arctic roses while the older girl held a decorated basket of pomegranates and eggs. Korra internally rolled her eyes—_gross_. The three girls pushed past Korra and the complaining woman.

"Sister!" the three yelled in unison. They ran up the landing and hugged Captain Kavbin, smushing the roses and fruit in the process.

The shrill woman cleared her throat loudly to break up the touching reunion as the girls fell back into line, including Captain Kavbin.

"This," the woman sighed with irritation, "is your wedding party." Korra remembered that her wedding party would consist of her mother in law and her daughters. This unfortunately meant the impatient woman still clenching her arm as if she would bolt off was now her mother. "My two youngest girls are named Aisuko and Etsuko," both girls curtsied and handed Korra the bouquet of roses. "My second oldest daughter is Yuzuki, and my oldest who you already know is Kaito. Now, Yuzuki, accompany your eldest sister to her home to put her feet up so she will not be tired tonight. We will be there soon to prepare for tonight's ceremony. Take the twins as well."

As the two older daughters walked away, Korra felt a slight tinge of fear being left alone with this woman. As her mother to be hurriedly pulled her behind while muttering about preparations and things to be done, Korra 's head spun as she tried to take in as much of the city blanketed in morning mist as she could, while wondering where she was heading next and the coming ceremony. She had to admit that the city, or at least what she could see of it, was very beautiful. The morning sun glistened off the tall ice and snow constructed buildings. The architecture in the Southern Water Tribe was more focused on practicality rather than beauty and aesthetic pleasure.

"Pick up your feet."

Korra frowned at the commanding woman. The thought of calling her _mother _made her almost want to retch. She missed her own sweet, gentle mother, but according to Water Tribe tradition, once a daughter is given away, she becomes part of her husband's family.

"I would move faster if you would stop pulling me like I'm a small child and let me walk on my own," Korra bit out, finally tired of the woman.

The woman before her stopped suddenly and turned, still holding on to Korra's arm. The glare she gave Korra made her taste blood as if she had been slapped, until she realized that she had literally bitten her tongue, causing it to bleed.

"Stubborn, insolent, bold," the woman listed as if looking at a list of words written on Korra's forehead, "or perhaps just not too bright." Before Korra could respond, she continued, "You have no idea the family you are now in, and even worse, you have no idea who I am, Nihkka Kavbin. But you will come to know, my _dear daughter_ and you will learn to be a proper wife and daughter befitting _my_ family." She looked Korra up and down with disdain. "Now follow quickly. You must be presented to your father to be so that he may approve of his son's choice in bride. Lucky for you this is simply a formality."

Mrs. Kavbin turned abruptly to walk away. Korra hesitated for a moment before finally following. Korra soon found herself before an impressive estate. Inside, the estate, along with the typical house hold insulating furs were Fire Nation décor. Led into the drawing room, Korra took a seat on a cushion across the table from the head of the house hold.

Mrs. Kavbin remained in the door way, "Your son's intended, my husband," she stated meekly while bowing her head, presenting Korra.

Her husband was a fine looking man with tied back shoulder length black hair that was graying at the temples and a salt and pepper mustache goatee combination. His narrow gray eyes shined merrily with admiration.

"My dear daughter, welcome to the family. My name is Yakedo Koh, head of this house hold and brother of Xian Koh, current owner and CEO of Koh's Ship Building Industry. You have already had the pleasure of meeting my lovely wife, Nihkka Kavbin, daughter of Lana Kavbin founder of the Kavbin's Ship Building Industry. Also, I believe you have met my eldest daughter, Captain Kaito Kavbin who is preparing to take over the Kavbin industry from her mother, and our other three beautiful daughters, Yuzuki Koh and the twins Aisuko and Etsuko Koh. I am a proud husband and father and I wish the same wealth and much more for my own son. My son speaks highly of you, of your strength, your loyalty, and your beauty, but tell me, Korra, are you prepared to serve my son as a wife and mother to his children? Will you be loyal to him? Will your strength be his strength?"

Korra's heart caught in her chest as those steel gray eyes turned from twinkling warmly to cold consideration. She knew that this was a rhetorical question, but at the same time, she also knew that she needed to be honest. "Yes…father. My loyalty is to my husband and my strength is his strength."

After studying Korra closely for a moment longer, her father to be finally smiled and nodded his head. Korra felt Nihkki approach her from behind and place a hand on her shoulder. Korra stood to follow her mother out of the room. The preparations would begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year! Ringing in the New Year the right way!**

-Recap-

After studying Korra closely for a moment longer, her father to be finally smiled and nodded his head. Korra felt Nihkki approach her from behind and place a hand on her shoulder. Korra stood to follow her mother out of the room. The preparations would begin.

-Chapter 5-

Everything was a swirl of movement. Korra quietly took the time to thank La that there was nothing necessary for her to do. As the bride, her new mother and sisters took care of all preparations. Korra's actual only tasks were to stand when requested in order for her fitting to be carried out, continue to be gorged full of eggs, pomegranates, and figs, and then walk down the aisle and kneel meekly before her husband and the chief. This being said, Korra had plenty of time to meditate on the prior events.

She would give anything to be back on Air Temple Island, sitting with Master Tenzin, Jinora— even Ikki and Meelo—learning to meditate and connect with the past Avatars. To truly "be the leaf" as Meelo had advised. How she wish she was a leaf right now. She would blow out the window…and most likely freeze in the arctic wilderness. But perhaps that would be a better fate. Who was this man she has pledged her allegiance to? Her heart? Her soul? Her body?—Dear La, the wedding night never even crossed her mind!

Korra stared absently at the fine ice dish of eggs, pomegranates, and figs. When she was first presented this simple meal on the ship, she assumed the light dinner was a precaution. Everyone knows that you shouldn't eat a heavy meal right before getting on a ship. Honestly, that first night, she thought she would vomit just from the stress, so she didn't mind. Even the next day at breakfast, it was fine…until she received the same for lunch, then dinner again. Sure, that irritated her a bit. As a warrior, Korra thrived on a high protein diet and eggs certainly did not count. It was bad enough eating rabaroo food on Air Temple, but at least she was able to sneak out for a real meal, especially after probending training. Nothing was as annoying as receiving the same meal again the next day, and then the day after for twenty eight days straight.

Korra stared across the table to Kaito as she continued to carefully separate the pomegranate seeds from their thick husk, then pray over the food. Come to think of it, this had been a ritual since her first meal. She didn't think much of it back on the ship. She thought back to one of the brief, and most frequent, interactions the two shared on the ship.

_When it was time for any meal, Captain Kaito would always bring it. "So what's on the menu today?" Korra began to ask, unenthused. The captain would always give a sweet smile and place the tray on the table, taking a seat herself, and then begin to slice and separate the foods for easy consumption. Korra would sit as well, picking at the tenderly arranged "meal". _

_One day, Korra asked a question she only asked once, "Don't you have more important things to be doing? You are the captain of this ship. Certainly there must be more pressing matters than my daily meals that someone as important as you should be doing."_

_With that comment, Captain Kaito gave Korra a tender smile. The type of smile you give a child who asks soul searching questions but is not yet old enough to understand the answer. "Nothing on this planet is more important than what I am doing now." Then she stared into Korra's eyes, and said in a non condescending voice, "I thought that Avatar of all people would understand that."_

Presently, Kaito stared back at Korra, unflinching in her skilful duty. She smiled sweetly; recognition has dawned. Certainly Korra now understood that there is meaning in every little thing. And Korra has. These foods, the dutiful captain and servant in her pregnant state. The flowers and seeds adorning her provided by small hands. Indeed, everything had a purpose, and it was all in preparation for tonight.

And now, the hour was upon her.

Korra stared into a full length mirror, admiring her wedding tunic. She was adorned in a soft, light blue dyed leather with silver embroidered waves and clouds. Upon her shoulders and cascading down to her waist rested a beautiful, pure white, arctic fox tail, as shiny and lustrous as any pure silk. Lastly, adorning Korra's hair was an intricate beading of pearls, braided up and back into a bun woven with arctic lilies.

From the left, mother Kavbin entered into the mirror with a small pill box and opaque gossamer fabric, embroidered with silver snow flakes, in each hand. Her eyes were soft, though she still did not smile. The sight of a bride will soften most hearts. "My daughter," she addressed quietly. Korra turned to meet the other woman in the mirror face to face. Her mother opened the small pill box, flipping the sensitive clasp with only her thumb nail. The tight spring flipped open and inside, resting on a bed of white velvet was a dark purple flower petal. The fragrance that wafted from the box was intoxicating and syrupy sweet. Korra stared at it questioningly. She never saw anything like this, nor did she remember reading about anything like this in any of her first aid books.

Mother Kavbin understood the questioning gaze, "To settle your nerves." Then she smiled. This smile seemed to carry all the understanding Korra needed. The smile of a true mother. Korra smiled back, and complexly disarmed, and with no hesitation, took the flower petal and placed it on her tongue. The sweet flora melted instantly. With a wider smile, Mother placed the gossamer over Korra's head. Before the opaque draping fabric covered her eyes, she swore she saw a certain glint in mother's eyes.

Two small hands filled each of Korra's —Aisuko and Etsuko. They held on to Korra firmly as they led her. At first Korra didn't understand why, but after a few minutes of walking, Korra began to feel grateful. The small girls were weights, keeping her grounded. She feared if they released her, she would blow away in the slight breeze. Perhaps she was becoming the leaf.

The walk seemed to take forever. Miles upon miles of tundra, led blindly. Eventually, Korra was stopped, and led to kneel by a gentle hand on her shoulder. There was a strong baritone voice speaking now, however Korra couldn't understand what he was saying. The words were muffled, strung together in unending loops of crests and falls. It reminded her of the ocean, the sound of waves as they crash against the ice, and then recede back from whence they came. A pair of hands met hers. They were cool and gentle. New blisters covered, what must have been, once soft and flawless feeling palms. There was a new voice. It seemed familiar. Korra scrunched her nose in concentration. Where had she heard this voice? Who was this man?

The hands left hers. Without thinking, she grasped for this person, but realized her fingers only twitched in response. Her body was not listening to her. The opaque veil was lifted from her eyes. It didn't matter. The face before her was blurry. She wanted to rub her eyes, but the thought of movement was a feat beyond her current ability. She was certain that the arduous task of bringing her hand to her face would take every ounce of her strength, so instead, she settled for slowly blinking her eyes and waiting for them to naturally adjust. The only light was that of the full moon, and with it, she could make out some sort of movement. He was moving his own arms. The fluidity of his motions were hypnotizing. Not only was he able to move, however, but this man before her was also able to complete the Herculean feat of lifting something. Although Korra could not make out the solid lines, she could definitely recognize something being lifted from another surface. Whatever he lifted, he brought to her lips. It was a chalice. Korra licked delicately at her lips, just now realizing how parched she was. She drank greedily from the ice chalice, the cool, refreshing water doing nothing to sate her cotton dry mouth.

When the water was finished, there was a startling cheer. Korra wondered where all these people had come from, but felt too heavy to even turn her head. The man before her began to lengthen. He was standing to his feet. Korra wondered for a moment how this man was possibly able to move so fluidly in this atmosphere while she felt so heavy and lethargic herself, when his cool hands suddenly filled hers once again and gracefully lifted her to a standing position. Korra felt the burn of accumulated lactic acid in her thighs and calves. How long had she been kneeling? However, before she was able to complain, she felt herself leaving the strain of gravity all together. This man, whoever he was, had lifted her into his arms and was now walking, carrying her to some other place unknown. Rather than feeling fearful, Korra's focus shifted from the comforting feeling of being against a firm chest, held by strong arms, and the many shades of blue that swirled and flit past her still blurred vision. Soon, there were no more blue bodies, moving and cheering. There were no more drums, beating a rhythmic pulse. There was only the white around her and the strong arms that held her tight.

Korra tried to stare up at the face of this man. She could feel him staring down intently unto her face, knowing his destination without having to lead by sight. She wondered at his ability to hold her up, as if he carried nothing but the wind. She was, after all a warrior, and although her body is still feminine, she was built almost entirely of lean muscles. Off handedly, her mind drifted to Mako. With admitted contempt, she doubted he would be able to hold her this easily. Feeling a bit stronger, Korra lifted her hand and placed it upon this man's cheek. It was narrow with high cheek bones, soft and cool. She could feel the muscles of his face pull a bit. He was smiling.

They must have now made it to their destination, because Korra felt her movement stop and now realized she was lying on a pallet of soft furs. She absently ran her fingers over the luxurious, silken texture. Admittedly, she had forgotten about the presence of the man who had been carrying her, with his brief absence. But when he returned to her, Korra's hands instantly filled themselves with the soft, silky texture of his hair and the firm, coolness of his back. She wondered at the naked flesh, feeling the cord of muscles underneath with his every movement. She felt the fox tail boa slide from her shoulders, before being replaced, by heated, fervent lips. Those lips worked expertly at her neck and shoulders. When he introduced the slippery wetness of his tongue and strong hard nips from his teeth, Korra's body writhed uncontrollably as she pressed her pelvis tighter against his, her grip in his hair becoming tighter, the other hand along his back scratching downwards in a helpless attempt to stay clinging to this wonderful man.

She honestly didn't know what had come over her, but she knew that she wanted—no—needed. Her body demanded it. Her central focus was on the hardness she felt pressing against her thigh. She writhed against it, hoping to signal her need, but when he did not move to provide her with what she desired most, her hand slid experimentally down the small of his back. There, her fingers discovered the waistband of refined, soft leather pants. When Korra pulled at them, intent on satisfying herself, she felt the man above her stiffen and suddenly pull away.

"Korra," he whispered in a low bay. It sounded pained, the howl of a lone injured wolf."Please, allow me." He stared down into her glossy eyes. Her pupils were still dilated. He could tell she didn't understand a word he was saying, though they stared at him intently. The guilt was killing him. He had dreamed of this moment since the first time he met her—the first woman to ever challenge him. However, he didn't want to claim her like some sort of prize. He wanted her to come to him willingly and with as much love and anticipation as he held within his own heart. The conflict—he knew what his body wanted, that much was apparent by the aching throb of his manhood, straining against his ceremony pants. And as guilty as he felt, a part of him reassured that this was only natural. What straight man could resist the beauty laid out before him, so willing to proceed. For a moment, he wondered how Mako and Bolin could be so blind, and yet thanking his own good fortune. Besides, she is after all his bride. She drank willingly from his carved chalice. She consented then and there. And if that wasn't enough, he himself had expectations to fulfill. As a man, he knew his duty. As the son of Yakedo Koh, he knew that the expectation was greater than for most.

He stared again into those eyes, glossy and ignorant. For now, he would do as he must. His first obligation, collecting his wedding bounty from his new bride. He slowly lowered his pants, just enough for necessity and felt his member spring forth. He winced a bit from the sudden cold. From all the writhing she had done, Korra had bunched the skirt of her tunic all the way up to her waist. This would be easy. She was already wet and relaxed. Quick and simple. Clasping both her hands firmly, he inserted himself into her slowly, just enough. She squirmed beneath him, begging for more so he placed more weight upon her body in attempts to keep her still. Feeling her beneath him however—oh La! He pulled the tunic over her head and she easily wiggled out.

Eventually she settled. He listened to her light breathing. She had passed out. Unable to sleep, he continued to lay inside her, fighting the urge to move within her. Dear La she was beautiful. Removing himself from her body, he lightly trailed his fingers over her cinnamon, fit curves as he thought. The woman he would be spending the rest of his life with. The woman who would bare his children—at least four, and all looking like her. Her beautiful skin, her soulful eyes, her strong spirit…his luxurious hair. He chuckled lightly to himself as he thought of the future.

His mirth ended, however upon seeing the already drying blood upon her inner thigh. A towel and basin of water was already prepared and waiting, for this such occasion. He dabbed at her thigh tenderly with the soft towel, then placed it in the basin, watching as the blood diffused within the water. This would be presented to his father, silently collected by his mother in the middle of the night. Proof of his wedding gift. That his chosen bride was pure and waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that it took almost an entire month for me to get back to the story . I hope you enjoy this chapter and it makes up for the delay… without further adieu… a recap, then the beginning of chapter 6:

-Recap-

His mirth ended, however upon seeing the already drying blood upon her inner thigh. A towel and basin of water was already prepared and waiting, for this such occasion. He dabbed at her thigh tenderly with the soft towel, then placed it in the basin, watching as the blood diffused within the water. This would be presented to his father, silently collected by his mother in the middle of the night. Proof of his wedding gift. That his chosen bride had been pure and waiting for him.

-Chapter 6-

Bright white light burned against Korra's closed eyelids. A dull headache pounded at the base of her skull, and when she lifted her arm to cover her eyes, she realized how heavy and achy her limbs felt.

"What happened to me?" she whispered to no one. The memories slowly began to creep back but they were patchy and vague. Actually, her last clear memory was getting dressed and looking at herself in the mirror. Realization dawned—her wedding! Suddenly Korra sprang up from the bed, but a dull, unfamiliar ache stopped her short. Throwing back the furs that were covering her, Korra found herself completely naked. Alarm bells instantly went off in her head. Where were her clothes? Who had undressed her? She instantly knew the dull ache between her legs was connected. Emerging tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Ignoring her body's protests, Korra stood and went to the large trunk sitting against a wall. Throwing it open carelessly, in her frantic search for clothes, she was disappointed to find it instead filled with charms and incents.

A light knock on the door alerted Korra of two things. Firstly, she would soon no longer be alone, thus needed to put a plan together quickly, and secondly, she was kneeling in front of a trunk as naked as the day she was born. Korra sprinted to the furs on the bed and pulled them around herself tightly. The light knock sounded again. Rather than answer, Korra quickly walked to the far window and looked outside. She figured she would survive a jump from the height she was at. The door then opened, and Korra couldn't help but glance behind her. Who was this beast of a man who had tricked her, taken advantage of her, and then would dare come back to demand more from her now that she was lucid?

The man who stood before her, however, took Korra aback. Her body failed her, the plan to flee through the window forgotten, as her eyes met narrow silver ones, lined in coal.

"Oh, g-good morning," Tahno stammered as he walked into the room holding a long red silk garment folded over his arm and a tray of—what smelled like—food. Real food. He seemed uncomfortably apprehensive and in Korra's opinion, rightfully so. "I didn't realize you were awake yet. I knocked on the door and you didn't answer." Korra only stared at him in silence. "I-uh- I brought you some breakfast," he placed the tray down on the low table in the center of the suite. "And I thought you may like a robe too," he offered while holding out the silk garment. Still Korra only stared at him in silence. Nervously, Tahno began to ramble as he fingered the red on red brocade, "I didn't want to go through your trunks, so I went to Kaito's home this morning to borrow one of hers. I would have given you mine, but it's not as nice. Kaito said that if you like this one, you can have it since she doesn't think she'll be able to fit it any more after the baby comes but she thinks it will fit you well. If you want it that is. You probably have one of your own. I can go look for that one it you would be more comfortable in your own—"

Before Tahno could finish, a sharp slap sounded through the room as Korra's palm connected with his cheek.

"How dare you?"Korra demanded. She wasn't sure at what point during his rambling her feet had led her across the room to stand directly before the former leader of the Wolf Bats. She could clearly make out the bright red palm print staining his fair cheek. "How dare you defile me? You took advantage of me! Took the only thing I had left, my body."Korra could see the hurt in Tahno's eyes from her accusation, but couldn't help her voice ascending in volume and pitch with every word. "Disgusting! You monster! Was it everything you hoped for? Everything you _paid_ for? Should I lay back in the pallet so you can rape me again? Would you enjoy it if I screamed and tried to fight you off?"

"My La, what is this noise?" Both Tahno and Korra turned to the door to see Mother Kavbin standing in the door way, hands on her hips. "You," she asserted pointing a well manicured finger directly at Korra. "Why are you out of bed? You need to be laying down with your hips inclined so that my son's seed will have no obstructions fertilizing your egg."

"Excuse me?" Korra asked taken aback.

Mrs. Kavbin ignored her, "Where are the fertility charms?" she asked glancing around the room. Her eyes stopped on Korra who still stood in the middle of the room with Tahno, wrapped in a fur to cover her naked body. "Such blatant disrespect. In the bed and on your back, Child."

"Enough, Mother," Tahno, spoke sternly in his usual drawl. "You will be respectful to my wife."

Mrs. Kavbin snorted indignantly and set her eyes directly on Korra, "A wife, yes, but hardly a proper lady. Running around with two men, fighting and pro-bending," she sneered. "Your…_wife_ needs to understand her place, below you and on her back until she bares you a son." With that, she stormed from the room.

Meanwhile, Korra stared dumbfounded at the door as Tahno's shoulders slumped as he ran both his hands down his face. "Korra," Tahno addressed slowly, apologetically. "I am so sorry about Mother's behavior." Korra continued to stare wide eyed at the door her new mother stormed out of. A pair of cool hands holding hers caught her attention, "And I am also sorry about last night. I should have waited for your consent, and I know there is nothing I can ever do to make it up to you, but I would be honored if you would at least give me the opportunity to begin to try." Korra stared into Tahno's silver eyes questioningly. "It's not tradition, but I have a wedding gift for you." This peaked Korra's interest. Tahno glanced at the door for a moment, "But first, let us eat."

Korra watched as Tahno gingerly placed the red robe on the bed before purposely turning his back to carefully set the low in suite table. A familiar and long missed fragrance wafted to her nose. _Meat_. How she has missed it so. When Tahno finished, he sat at one of the cushions, still with his back to Korra in respect. Hesitantly, she discarded the fur that was wrapped around her body and replaced it with the cool silk. A shiver ran up her spine as she thought of Tahno's hands, running over her shoulders and arms. Pushing the thought from her mind, Korra, walked to the dining area, back erect with pride and plopped down on a pillow on the other side of the table, opposite Tahno. He was tempting her with meat. She fixed herself a helping of milky rice and a generous portion of salted arctic hippo. Her mother may have tried to turn her into a lady, but her warrior's apatite never ceded.

As they sat across from each other, Korra remembered her first date ever. It was with Bolin, and coincidentally the first time she met Tahno. She had been so heart broken when Mako left the arena with Asami. Although she didn't feel date worthy, Bolin had been so sweet and she could use some fun. As soon as they entered the restaurant for a well deserved dinner, she instantly noticed the large party in the back, mostly women centered around one man, Tahno. He spend the entire time leering at her and Bolin from the back of the noodle house. Every time she looked up, she saw those icy, coal lined eyes. _What a creep_, she had thought. Bolin warned her not to make eye contact. Of course she did, along with setting a deep disapproving frown on her lips. If he wanted a leering contest, she would be more than happy to give him one. She remembered the annoying giggle of the girls whispering in his ear. She wish she knew what they had said. Probably something about her being jealous—fat chance. They thought they were so special. She could see it on their snub faces. Now she slightly wished that she could rub in their faces that she was now married to him. Tahno stood and opened his arms. The crowd dispersed. "_Don't mess with this guy. He's a nasty dude_," Bolin had advised as he quickly went back to his noodles. As soon as he opened his mouth, she noticed his heavy drawl. For a moment, she thought he may be attractive, if it wasn't for the fact he was insulting her and her team. And then the nerve of him, "_Ya know, if you'd like to know how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons_."

"If you don't want to go now, we can wait until you feel more up to it."

Korra blinked herself back to reality and realized a scowl was set on her face just from the memory. She clenched her teeth and sat up from the table abruptly, "Actually I would prefer to leave immediately."

Tahno stood as well. She hadn't been listening. While he had attempted pleasant conversation, Korra sat staring past him, monotonously eating her rice and arctic hippo strips. He saw as her mood turned darker and darker as she clenched her fork and a heavy scowl distorted her lovely features. He had seen that scowl before, back when they first met. Even with an attitude, he couldn't help but approach her.

A light knock sounded at the door before a small girl in a heavy tan and pink parka poked her head in. The door opened wider to reveal a perfectly identical face dressed in tan and baby blue and carrying bundle of clothes. Aisuko and Etsuko.

"All clear, big brother. Mommy left to see Kaito already," Etsuko smiled as she closed the door behind the two of them.

"And remember what you promised!" Aisuko smiled while hugging her brother around the waist.

Etsuko joined her on his other side, dropping the clothes she was carrying in a pile on the floor.

Tahno smiled at the two of them and nodded as he placed his hand on each of their heads, "Not this time, ladies. I think Korra will want some alone time first. Next time for sure, though." He wiped the smudged coal from around their light grey eyes and motioned to the dished on the table. "In the mean time, can you two take these to the kitchen for me?"

The little girls frowned as they collected the dishes, sticking out their tongues as they passed through the door.

Tahno collected the clothes and handed them to Korra, "These are mine. Get dressed and meet me outside." With that, he was out the door. Korra could hear raucous squeals and laughter in the distance.

Dressing quickly, Korra reveled in the warmth of actual snow pants. As she pulled the insulating shirt and heavy parka over her head, she stopped for a moment to inhale. Tahno's scent was infused in the leather. It smelled…nice. Again, clearing her mind, Korra reminded herself to be upset with Tahno. He just finished commanding her like she was one of his little sisters. "Don't tell me what to do and where to go," she sneered to herself.

Stomping through the house, she went straight to the front door where she heard a motor running. Finally something familiar, Korra slid her feet into her own boots before opening the front door. A gush of wind raised the braids and beads off her shoulders. Coal lined silver eyes met aqua. She had to admit that as the snow swirled around the slender man before her, tussling his wavy black hair as he balanced a shiny black snow cycle in full black leather, her heart began to beat faster. All anger left through jellied legs as Korra approached Tahno on his bike. She immediately recognized the Sato Industry brand on the side of the bike. As soon as Korra approached, Tahno dismounted his bike and helped her get on. He placed his helmet on her head, securing it. Mounting the bike himself, Tahno felt Korra instantly press against his body and wrap her arms around his waist securely. He smiled to himself as he revved the engine, kicked back the stand, and peeled off from the front of the family house.

Korra watched the scenery pass quickly through a thin veil of fear, excitement, and adrenalin. She held Tahno tightly as they passed houses, and then snowy meadows. Finally, Tahno began to decelerate and take a leisurely pace. Korra now is able to sit up straight and see through a clearing what looked to be the construction of a new house, next to a small ice building. As Korra stares intently at this property, she is taken by surprise when Tahno suddenly accelerates again and takes a sharp turn onto the property.

When the bike engine was finally cut off, Korra dismounted the bike and began looking around. "Where are we?" she asked, genuinely.

"Home," he shrugged. When Korra stared at him questioningly, Tahno smiled, "Here," he offered unfastening the helmet and placing it on the bike. He turned back to Korra, "Well, it will be home, as soon as I finish. I was a little busy working on the stable."

Korra then turned to the finished building where she finally noticed that there was something moving inside, pacing back and forth. Walking boldly to the stable, Korra opened the wooden door where she was instantly pounced on by a mass of muscle and white fur. Naga excitedly licked Korra wherever she could reach, excited to be once again reunited with her master.

"How? When?" was all Korra could ask between fits of laughter.

"I had Kaito put her in the haul of the ship when they came to pick you up." Tahno stood for a while longer, satisfied to finally see Korra laughing. He was also happy to see Naga finally in a good mood. Before, whenever he came to feed her, he would have to drop meat through the open window while she gnashed her massive teeth at him. He reveled in her laughter before clearing his throat, "I will let you two catch up. I'll be working on the house."

Nodding from the ground, Korra was finally able to push Naga from her chest and bring the excited polar bear dog into the stable. As she stroked Naga's broad head and neck, Korra found herself staring out the window, watching as Tahno labored in the snow, clearing, packing, and stacking ice. She felt guilty. It would have been so much easier for him with his bending. Naga pressed her nose deep into Korra's borrowed parka and sniffed deeply before growling.

"It's okay, Naga. You know, he's really not all that bad," she whispered. Naga cocked her head to the side as she stared into Korra's eyes. "No, not bad at all…but we can't stay here…"

-That Night-

After visiting Naga, Korra was sure to keep her eyes open and pay attention during the ride. She would have to walk back later that evening so that she could grab Naga and escape. Tahno had left an hour ago to visit his sister, Kaito. Then, after waiting for the family to fall asleep, Korra was finally able to make her escape. Sneaking down the hall, she couldn't help but peak in on the girls, Yuzuki, Aisuko, and Etsuko all sharing a room. She did wish she had the chance to get to know them better. Slipping on her boots, then quietly sneaking out the door, Korra stared down at her tracks. They were clear as the moon, but wouldn't be discovered until the morning. Even if Tahno happened to look down and see them on his way home, she expected to already be with Naga and long gone. She and Naga would sneak onto another ship, headed anywhere, and make their way back to Republic City. Hopefully Tenzin would grant her safety from her husband and his family, and if not, she would ask Mako and Bolin to keep her and Naga for a while, just until they could get their own place. Korra thoguth as she walked. She had talent, aside from her bending. She could…figure it out when she got there.

Korra had made it to the end of the city when she suddenly felt eyes on her. Stopping, she turned to see Kaito staring directly at her from a window. Apparently she had traveled directly in front of Tahno's sister's house. For a second, her heart skipped as she wondered if Tahno was also watching her from some unseen vantage point.

"Korra, is it?" Korra was taken aback by the sudden male voice that pierced the silent night. "My name is Saien Bahtan, Kaito's husband. She wanted you to come in for a moment before you leave." Although his voice was calm and gentle, Saien was a large man with a wide, muscular frame. There was no denying this seeming "request". Sighing, Korra dropped her head, as if a child in trouble, and walked into the Kavbin-Bahtan residence to confront her sister in law.


	7. Chapter 7

-Recap-

"Korra, is it?" Korra was taken aback by the sudden male voice that pierced the silent night. "My name is Saien Bahtan, Kaito's husband. She wanted you to come in for a moment before you leave." Although his voice was calm and gentle, Saien was a large man with a wide, muscular frame. There was no denying this seeming "request". Sighing, Korra dropped her head, as if a child in trouble, and walked into the Kavbin-Bahtan residence to confront her sister in law.

-Chapter 7-

Korra followed the large man into the doorway of the stone brownstone row house at the end of the city. The white stone fit well with the icy landscape of the North. As she entered, Korra looked around seeking any sign of Tahno. Her ears perked at the sound of hushed talking further into the condo. Heart rushing, Korra began to panic instantly before Saien's deep baritone voice completely drowned out the whispers in the other room.

"Kaito will join you in the kitchen in a minute," he said while ushering her into the small warm room. A gas stove was warming two pots in the corner. The conflicting fragrance of herbs and blubber filled the room. Pulling out one of the four wooden chairs at the kitchen table, Korra took a seat as Saien took up his position at the stove.

The only sound in the kitchen was the slight clinking that comes from stirring a pot and a calm humming. Korra couldn't help but feel his soothing contentment. Life was good right now: a warm kitchen, a wife safely at home and carrying his child, about to start a family, what more could he want? It wasn't long before Kaito joined the two in the kitchen, and on cue, Saien placed two delicate Fire Nation porcelain cups onto the table before the two young women. As Kaito gently stirred her tea, Saien placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he placed a large hand on her rounding belly. He whispered a sweet _I love you_ as he turned to her lips and Kaito seamlessly met his with her own. Korra knew that they have done this many times before and felt strangely jealous.

Korra watched Saien's back as he left the women in the kitchen to talk. She didn't realize she had been staring until Kaito spoke, "I'm sorry about the smell. Mother insists on yak butter tea for pregnant mothers. She says it builds baby fat, keeps them warm when they come. I ask Saien to keep a little in the oven so the smell disperses through the kitchen whenever it turns on in case mother comes for a surprise visit. If she smells it and think I've already had some, she won't make me drink it in front of her. Personally, I hate the stuff; I much prefer Jasmine tea." Korra didn't answer. Kaito didn't seem to mind as she continued to talk, "You know, Tahno also used to take late night walks. I guess it is a bender thing, to be restless when the moon is out."

Korra looked tentatively into her tea as Kaito sipped delicately from her own. She was expecting yak butter tea, something thick and coating, but instead stared down into a clear reflecting liquid. Disappointing.

Kaito continued, "I'm sorry about earlier today." Korra frowned and immediately brought the mug to her lips to hide her disdain for the subject. "Tahno told me what happened, and Mother really isn't all that bad." Korra shot her eyes up in challenge which only caused Kaito to let out a soft giggle. It was odd for Korra to imagine the captain of a ship giggling. "Okay, so she can be a bit much, but at least you didn't grow up with her as a mother. She just has her own way of showing love." Korra wasn't so sure.

They sat in silence for a while after this. Kaito looked so serene with both hands holding her mug over her pregnant belly. Korra couldn't help but ask, "What was it like for you? Aren't you angry that you life has been taken away? Weren't you wed to Saien against your will? How can you stand carrying his child?"

At first Kaito seemed shocked. She knew that these questions would be coming but didn't realize so blunt. She wasn't like most Water Tribe women, just as Tahno had said. Among other things, Tahno had asked his sister to take some time to talk to her while they were on the ship, but it just didn't seem like the right time. Korra was so depressed during the voyage that Kaito wasn't sure how to approach her.

With a deep sigh, Kaito began her story, "I was in love. His name was Dakoto Sabeen. He was my first love and I knew we were meant to be together. We were going to get married. When I was sixteen, he came to my family, offering gifts for my hand in marriage. He didn't have much, but our love was enough for me." Kaito paused to take a sip of tea, "Mother rejected him." Korra gave a questioning look. The father has the final say as to his daughter's husband. Kaito shook her head, already knowing, "I am a Kavbin. I'm under my mother's family name so she has say over my future." Engrossed in the story being spun before her, Korra's tea was left untouched. "I never saw him again. Mother had him placed at one of father's companies somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. I was heartbroken for a long time. Two years later my mother informed me that I was engaged. When she told me who it was, I was surprised. He worked security for mother's shipping company. Twenty three years old and rising quickly in his field. Mother was priming him, intending on making him head of security. He would have access to all stock and company secrets. How else do you keep loyalty than through marriage?" She smiled a sad smile, "Am I angry? No. I've made my peace. He has committed to care for me. He even says he loves me. And even if I can never truly love him, after two years of marriage I care." Then she patted her rounding belly, "Six months ago I found out I had a child on the way which I will love no matter what."

Tears filled both women's eyes as Kaito took Korra's hand in her own, "It's not easy at first, but trust me when I say that Tahno, truly loves you. Ask him yourself. Please, give him a chance. I see something that you can't right now." Korra nodded her head, just taking it all in. "Tahno was the one who spotted you tonight." The tears finally slid down Korra's face. He _had_ seen her. "He was going to let you leave. He said that if things were so awful, maybe you should leave and he would just turn a blind eye, tell mother he didn't know what happened. He figured you would be able to get pretty far, escape on a ship and disappear off somewhere." Kaito squeezed Korra's hand comfortingly, "I didn't tell him that you had no idea who your groom was. He thought you knew. He thought it was your choice too. Maybe he was just hopeful."

Releasing Korra's hand, Kaito pushed herself away from the table and pick up her own tea cup along with Korra's cold one that was never touched. She walked to the sink basin and kept her back to Korra as she spoke, "Anyways, thank you for stopping by," she said as if Korra had been a friend who came to call one night, "I guess you should be on your way. Is there anything I can have Saien get for you?"

Korra shook her head, then remembering Kaito had her back turned, she responded, "No, thank you."

As she too stood to leave, Kaito called to her as she exited the kitchen, "You can probably still catch him."

Korra nodded her head and quietly exited the apartment from the back. It didn't take long for her to come across a young man seated upon the side of a fountain. The park had been only a blur when she sped past it on the back of Tahno's snow-bike earlier in the day. The only thing she had really remembered was the large white marble fountain, spouting warmed water into the sky as steam drifted off the shallow pool below. He was unmistakable, the hard lines of his pale, narrow face, though they were softened under the moon light, his dark wavy hair perfectly coifed, and his lean body. The mist wafted around Tahno giving him a dreamy appearance as he stared up at the moon. Korra approached him slowly. He would be able to hear the crunching of show beneath her boots.

"So," he asked without looking, "are you here to say goodbye?"

Korra sat stiffly beside Tahno without answering. She was so confused, so many thoughts running through her mind, so many questions. Unsure what to say, Korra tentatively placed her hand upon Tahno's. He stared down at their two hands, then into Korra's eyes as he firmly grasped her ungloved hand with his mittened one. They sat there together, in the warm fog of the fountain until the sun began to rise.


	8. Chapter 8

-Recap-

Korra sat stiffly beside Tahno without answering. She was so confused, so many thoughts running through her mind, so many questions. Unsure what to say, Korra tentatively placed her hand upon Tahno's. He stared down at their two hands, then into Korra's eyes as he firmly grasped her ungloved hand with his mittened one. They sat there together, in the warm fog of the fountain until the sun began to rise.

-Chapter 8-

Korra now found herself submerged chin deep in lukewarm water. With her eyes closed, she focused on Yuzuki's melodic humming, quite glad the young girl was with her to provide this simple distraction. She easily drowned out the shrill ranting of Mrs. Kavbin. Korra imagined Yuzuki did this a lot, probably for the twins' sake, in order to protect them from their ever raging mother. Korra wondered momentarily if Kaito hummed too.

The walk home had been admittedly wonderful, though uneventful. The couple hadn't left the fountain until well into the morning on Tahno's suggestion. Korra was hesitant. She didn't want to face Mrs. Kavbin, especially after hearing what she had done to Kaito. The two hardly knew each other, but Korra would comfortably say that she was her best friend here in the North. Tahno had held her hand so tenderly though and the small smile with half lidded eyes revealed had revealed…something. Korra wasn't quite sure what it was. As he led her back to his parent's home, still holding Korra's hand, she had to admit she enjoyed simply sharing his presence. They hadn't spoken a word that entire night, just shared the moon. Korra had used the time to think of what her life would become. Did Tahno really love her? Could she love him back? Would she let herself? Was she really thinking of staying? Where else would she go? And as these thoughts filled her mind, she inhaled the warm steam drenched with Tahno's presence. Every so often she would sneak a glance at his face. He remained staring straight ahead the entire night. Maybe he was mad at her. She was planning on running away after all.

As they approached the house, Aisuko and Etsuko burst through the door. Korra had expected them to tackle Tahno to the ground with the amount of speed they ripped through the snow, but instead they passed right by them, kicking up clumps of snow from the bottom of their small boots. Korra looked on after them. The girls were obviously in a hurry.

"They're going to the shore," a calm voice explained. Korra turned to see Yuzuki approaching slowly. Her eyes were cast down. Korra realized she was focused on their joined hands as she continued to explain, "They retrieve the mail every week from the post." She then turned to Tahno, "Mother isn't happy." Tahno let out a tired sigh. "She and father are sitting in the front room for their morning tea." Korra realized Tahno was gripping her hand a bit firmer now as he led her the rest of the way to the house. Korra followed blindly as her attention had remained on Yuzuki. The young girl's eyes had returned to their joined hands.

As soon as the door opened, a strong male voice beckoned, "Son, we have business to attend to."

Just as Yuzuki said, Mr. Koh and Mrs. Kavbin were sitting at a low table in the front room normally reserved for receiving guests drinking their morning tea. Tahno entered the door way, still leading Korra behind him.

He only released her hand to bow before his father in deference, "May the sun shine brightly upon your day, Father." He then turned to his mother, "May the ocean carry the moon swiftly."

Korra remained in the background silently, eyes downcast in respect for her new family…until Mrs. Kavbin clicked her tongue distastefully.

"Do you normally walk the streets at night, Korra? Perhaps some sort of entertainment you picked up while in Republic City? Please remember you are a married woman now and thus represent our house name."

Korra literally hissed with rage as she clenched her fist, her nails digging into her cold palms.

"I seem to remember a certain young Water Tribe woman venturing through Republic City past dark as well, if I am not mistaken," Mr. Koh ventured while removing tea leaves with chopsticks.

Mrs. Kavbin instantly bristled, "That is completely different. I was not a married woman at the time."

"Only engaged."

"Hardly! We had an arrangement that worked for the both of us."

Mr. Koh chuckled low in his throat and removed one hand from the table to place upon his wife's hidden thigh. He squeezed it firmly with desire as he thought of the memory. Such crazy days and wild nights. Mrs. Kavbin jumped slightly as her face flushed and she bowed her head demurely.

"Don't let this one fool you," Mr. Koh smiled to Korra with a wink. She had her fair share of—"

"Yakedo," Mrs. Kavbin bit out staring past Korra and Tahno to Yuzuki who was staring disinterested out into space. "Yuzuki, dearest, why don't you accompany Korra to the bath?"

Yuzuki nodded, bowed slightly to her parents, and then began to walk away. Korra stared after the quiet girl for a moment, not sure if she was just strange or weird before Tahno took her hand once again, squeezing it in reassurance. At some point he had removed his gloves and she felt how cool and delicate yet masculine his hands were. She turned to glance at Tahno for a moment and his eyes that still held a look she couldn't define, before turning away and catching up to Yuzuki. She could have sworn that while she was turning she caught sight of Mr. Koh nodding his head in approval, ever so slightly.

Korra returned to the present as she realized the humming had stopped. Once again, Yuzuki's pale eyes were focused on her hands which rested on the edge of the tub. Self-conscious, Korra slipped her hands into the water with her.

"How do your hands feel?" Yuzuki finally asked. Her voice was so soft, Korra almost missed it.

"F-fine, I guess," Korra managed awkwardly.

Yuzuki approached the tub and took one of Korra's hands in her own to examine. The way she pinched the individual digits and pulled at the skin, Korra wondered if Yuzuki didn't realize it was indeed attached to her wrist and arm. "You should know to wear some sort of protective covering over your hands when you go out. You could have easily suffered from frostbite or nerve damage."

Korra nodded lamely. Of course she knew the dangers of cold weather, it's just that she always had her fire bending to keep herself warm. A little puff into her hands could keep her fingers toast for minutes, or simply raising her body temperature. As Yuzuki continued to prod, Korra thought it best to distract the girl in order to retrieve her hands from further examination, "So, you must be training to be a healer. Are you a water bender?"

Yuzuki released Korra at once with a look of indignation, "You do not have to be a bender in order to heal. That, in my opinion is the easy way out, depending on magic, or whatever."

Korra felt she must have hit a sore spot.

Yuzuki continued, much more settled, as she returned to her seat on the far end of the bathing room, "I am the only non-bender in my classes. I have to work three times as hard as everyone else. I manually set splints that will heal slower and has more chance for scarring and error than bone setting by bending. I have to learn how to mix salves for relieve itching, burns, and muscle ache. Meanwhile, everyone else just waves their little fingers around." A deep frown set on her face. "But I know I'm better than they are. I work harder, so I become all the wiser. They're coming for everyone, the Equalists." Korra's heart plummeted to her stomach at the very name. Amon's haunting mask appeared before her closed eyes. Korra stood suddenly, sloshing water out of the tub and onto the floor.

Yuzuki met her eyes startled by Korra's sudden movement, "I didn't mean to offend you…it's just…it's not fair that some people can bend and others can't…and sometimes I just think…I mean, I feel bad about what they did to Tahno, but…it's different…."

"Selfish," Korra accused as she wrapped a towel around her body, "Any gift to heal should be cherished. What is important is what you can do for others." Then, in a quiet voice, Korra mumbled, "I can't do a thing for anyone, anymore."

For the remainder of the morning, into the afternoon, Korra laid in bed dozing off and on.

"Bolin, Mako. I just can't choose between you. You must fight to the death for my love,"

"But Pabu-"

"There is no other way, my dear Bolin."

How strange. Why was Mako and Bolin fighting over _Pabu_?

"Don't make me kill you, Mako, but for Pabu I will. Stand down."

"Pabu's love gives me the strength of ten polar bear dogs, Bolin. You have no chance against me."

Their voices sounded…strange. Forced. Where they ill. Were they delirious? Have they been drinking cactus juice?

"Oh, cruel world." And then a dramatic gasp.

Since when can Pabu talk? And isn't Pabu a male fire ferret?

Finally opening her eyes, Korra sat up in bed to see Aisuko and Etsuko sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Beside them, the fertility chest sat open, and the twins were playing with three of the fertility statues.

The busty carved figure with wide hips lay strewn on the floor.

"Sweet, fair, Pabu," Etsuko narrated as she moved a carved oyster closer to the fallen figure, "Do not fret, my love, I shall make Mako's death quick, only to spare your tender heart."

"Attack!" Aisuko yelled as she threw a lobster figure at Etsuko.

"Ow, Aisuko, that hurt!" Etsuko yelled while comforting her arm.

Korra immediately jumped out of bed. In her dreamy daze, she didn't realize Aisuko would throw a stone lobster shaped statue at her twin sister.

"Aisuko," Korra chastised sternly.

Both girls jumped, startled. They hadn't realized there was an audience to their little drama.

"Please, don't tell mother!" Etsuko begged, completely forgetting her injured arm.

Korra was confused. Shouldn't Etsuko want help? Then she watched Etsuko begin to gather the strewn charms and statues back into the fertility chest. Korra ignored it. She could care less about them playing with charms that she had no use for anyways.

"Aisuko, you need to apologize to your sister."

Aisuko frowned, "I didn't do anything. Mako was fighting for the heart and hand of his true love, Pabu. Etsuko was just being a baby because now she's dead."

"I am not! And surprise attacks are cheating!"

"Is not! The Water Nation Navy makes surprise attacks, we have to know this stuff if we're going to get in one day, too."

"Well they don't throw lobsters at people," Etsuko defended.

"They would if they had to," Aisuko quipped back.

Korra couldn't help but sit dumbfounded as the two girls argued. Those names…Mako, Boling, Pabo? Those aren't water tribe names, so where would they have gotten them from? Kneeling, Korra placed a hand on each girl's shoulder.

"Where did you get those names from?"

Instantly, they both stopped talking. Korra could feel them instantly go rigid from her question.

"We made them up," Aisuko said sheepishly as she looked down.

Korra noticed Etsuko was staring hard at her sister. She looked uncomfortable. Korra knew she was lying, but before she could press any further, the girls both suddenly took off running. Korra immediately gave chase, running down the hall in her robe behind the wily twins. As she charged down the hall at full speed, Korra wasn't able to stop as she realized Tahno had walked out of a room to stare at the twins speeding by. When he turned around to the sound of approaching foot falls, he was immediately tackled to the ground. Korra balanced herself over Tahno, stunned, as she stared down the hall to see the twins bounding around a corner. In her singular state of mind, she didn't fully realize that she was lying on top of Tahno, her robe agape until Tahno cleared his throat. Jumping up, Korra immediately tightened her robe and stared at the floor.

Tahno himself stood and smiled, "Twin troubles, I see."

Korra nodded, rolling her eyes. She wasn't very familiar with the house. How would she know where to find them? Korra glanced into the room Tahno had exited from, curiously.

"Oh, this is my office," Tahno ushered Korra in with a sweeping motion of his arm.

Korra took in the small palette made for a single person, the pro bending posters and crude drawings of some sort of hairy winged beast, and desk cluttered with scrolls, quills, and ink. She figured it was his childhood bedroom converted into an office. As Korra walked around, examining the walls, Tahno returned to his chair at the desk to review more scrolls. Korra watched Tahno work from the corner of her eye. He seemed a bit stiff and uncomfortable despite the large leather chair he sat in. Her father also had a desk on which he would attend to business. She wondered if she should offer to bring Tahno butter tea like her mother would do for her father. It would be a nice gesture at least. As she considered this, her eyes came across the palette which she realized was not as neat and orderly as she assumed Nihkka would keep it regularly. Tahno had slept in his office instead of coming to her bed.

"Korra," Tahno said as he turned in his chair to face the young woman stirring the air in his room. She immediately stopped, giving him some measure of peace. Yuzuki had filled the tub with perfumed oils and the fragrance was wafting through the room. His head began to swim. There was no way to concentrate. "Would you like to go out tonight?"

Korra smiled and nodded her head, immediately leaving the room. For now, the twins were a distant memory as she realized her heart was beating heavily in her ears at the very thought of her date to come. Korra had only ever been on one other official date. She wondered what this one would be like.

Korra was unsure what to wear for her date. As she looked through her chests, she never thought she would even be faced with such a frivolous and girly concern. What does a warrior wear? Armor, something loose and comfortable, easy to move in. What does a girl going on a date wear? La if Korra knew. Would armor really seem too much of a put off? The one date she went on with Bolin, Korra wore her regular clothes, but that just didn't seem good enough right now. Bolin was just a friend. She had agreed to go out with him to get away from the disgustingly lovey-dovey cuddled up Asami and Mako. She stopped at that thought. Usually, jus the very idea of Asami and Mako sent a jealous twinge through Korra's heart. This time…nothing. Why be jealous anymore. Mako was thousands of miles away and she—whether she liked it or not—was a married woman. She had someone for herself. She had Tahno. And this is why her normal, everyday clothes weren't enough for this date.

However, as Korra dismounted Tahno's snow bike and stared up at the foreboding ice and stone training facility of the Northern Water Tribe's Navy, she began to have second thoughts about her knee length, hip hugging dress. These second thoughts were set and cemented as she followed Tahno inside, through the armory and memorial room, all the way to a large open arena. And as Korra walked, all she could do was wonder what they were doing there. She wasn't expecting this, whatever _this_ was. Korra expected dinner in a nice restaurant. She expected to see a performance of some sort. She expected to go shopping for hair care supplies and make-up. But she certainly didn't expect to be in an empty training arena, and definitely not the fist coming straight at her.

Instinctively, Korra dodged the blow aimed straight for her face and deflected the second that was aimed at her stomach. Confused, Korra found herself on the defense of Tahno's swift and graceful onslaught. What was he doing? With a heavy thud, Korra found herself staring up at the ceiling. Tahno had easily swept her legs from underneath her.

He stared down at her with a superior grin, "Out of practice I see, _Uh_-vatar."

That's when she saw the mischievous glimmer in his silver eyes. She remembered it from when they had gone head to head while pro-bending in the championships.

"Still cheating, I see," Korra said while raising her hand for Tahno to help her up. "I can barely move in this dress, lucky for you."

Tahno snorted and reached down to help Korra up. As he gripped her hand and began to tug, he felt her pulling back until he was falling towards her. His momentum was redirected by Korra's feet which flipped him over her body, landing him unceremoniously on his own back by Korra's head.

"I see you can move enough," he grunted as the shock wore off. Then Korra heard a wonderful sound. Tahno was laughing. His joy was contagious and Korra found herself laughing as well.

After over an hour of hand to hand combat, Korra and Tahno sat together sharing a skin of water. Korra couldn't help but smile at Tahno who sat leaning forward, resting his forearms on his thighs as sweat streamed down his face, holding the water skin loosely. Korra was proud that despite her constricting skirt, she had given Tahno quite the work out. Her mind suddenly flashed to imagine Tahno above her, breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat dampening his pale skin.

Just as her cheeks began to redden in embarrassment, Tahno turned to Korra with a knowing grin, "What's up?"

Korra turned away embarrassed, "Just wondering if you were going to hog the water."

Tahno gave Korra a crooked smile as he passed on the water pouch. Korra drank from it heavily, suddenly thirsty.

"I used to come here all the time when I was younger," Tahno suddenly began. Korra watched him stare out into space dreamily as he spoke. "When I was ten years old, my father brought me with him on business to Republic City. Uncle Xian took me to my very first pro-bending competition at the city arena. That very night, I began my training, even after leaving Republic City and returning to the North. I knew that I would be a pro-bending champion one day." He chuckled to himself lightly, "I guess you saw the drawings hanging on my wall. I was planning the Wolfbats for a long time." He sat in his reflective glow smiling until Korra's sad voice broke his focus.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get back you bending," Korra apologized. How much more damage has Amon caused by now? How many more lives has he ruined?

Tahno instantly felt remorse. He wasn't trying to make Korra feel remorseful or failure. He just wanted to share a bit about his childhood to his wife. Isn't that what married couples did?

"Forget about it," Tahno said changing the subject. "Things didn't turn out so bad," he said boldly taking Korra's hand in his.

At this moment, Korra leaned forward slowly. Timidly, she brought her full lips to his. Without needing more prompting than this, Tahno cupped Korra's cheek, deepening the kiss, hungrily nibbling her bottom lip until she parted her lips allowing his tongue entrance to explore her warm, sweet mouth.

This kiss stayed with Korra, even as she sat in her room that night. After returning to the Kavbin-Koh family home, Tahno had walked Korra to her room, placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, and then returned to his office, saying he had more business to attend to before going to sleep that night. She knew he would stay there the entire night.

As Korra lay dozing in bed, thinking about Tahno's lips and talented tongue, she heard a light shuffling at the door. Hurriedly, she threw off the covers. He was back. But when she opened the door expectantly, Korra was instead face to face to face with Aisuko and Etsuko as they knelt, an envelope in hand.

"This came for you earlier," Etsuko said shamefully, referring to the envelope. Before Korra could answer, Aisuko grabbed Etsuko by her arm and pulled her down the hall.

Blinking confused, Korra once again stared after the girls as they disappeared down the hall. Kneeling to pick up the envelope, her heart clenched upon seeing the name of the sender: _Mako, Bolin and Pabu. _


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm back for the summer and will hopefully update weekly. I'm trying to get this story done so I can start a new one and would feel too guilty leaving this by the way side. I'm thinking…no more than 10 more chapters to wrap this up, leave it open for a sequel, write my other story real quick, then come back for part 2.

-Recap-

Blinking confused, Korra once again stared after the girls as they disappeared down the hall. Kneeling to pick up the envelope, her heart clenched upon seeing the name of the sender: _Mako, Bolin and Pabu. _

-Chapter 9-

"Be still!" Mother Kavbin commanded before continuing her chanting.

Stern blue eyes met Korra's from above as two grey haired women quietly shook their heads in unison. One sighed heavily while the other gave a regretful smile. The two women were identical twins, though so different in personality and style. While the water bending healer's grey hair was pulled into a bun so severe the skin around her forehead and eyes were pulled tight, the other woman's long grey hair lay draped over her shoulders decorated with feathers and beads. Korra much preferred this woman though she would prefer neither of the women poking and prodding her as she lay prone on her back, legs held up in leather strips suspended over a risen bed brought in for her exam.

Korra glared at her mother in law as she purposely shifted in her prone laying position. The water bending healer grumbled under her breath as she tried to refocus her energy, the water surrounding her hands losing its luster and dribbling down Korra's exposed abdomen.

This wasn't her first exam.

The two healers, Laylahh and Leelah, came weekly to examine Korra for signs of pregnancy. As Leelah used her water bending to feel for signs of conception: a heartbeat, slight movement, or any sort of foreign mass, Laylahh prodded Korra's opening, confirming health and searching for signs of sex. Even worse, if this wasn't intrusive enough, Yuzuki sat in on the appointments with a front row seat to Korra's opening, taking notes and certainly having more fun than Korra was.

The first day Yuzuki waltzed into Korra's appointment, bound notebook in hand labeled: _Notes on Pregnancy_, Korra was completely appalled. Did this look like a private tutoring session? Was there a sign hung up between her legs that read, "Yes, We're Open"?Was Kaito's pregnancy also documented in this book as chapter one? Did this girl have any trace of manners or modesty?

But what could Korra do while Mother Kavbin stood watch from above, lighting incense in the room while praying to Tui and La for life. Eventually she conceded, not that she had a choice in this. Korra rolled her eyes as Yuzuki continued to ask questions.

"What signs do you see of last date of intercourse and what would you estimate that date to be?"

Korra immediately tensed at this question. She knew there were no signs. Laylahh glanced up from between Korra's legs, seeing Korra's fear. She had been the only other person to know Korra's secret. She wasn't sleeping with her husband.

Suddenly Mother Kavbin's chanting also stopped. After six weeks and still no signs of pregnancy, she was also interested in what the answer would be. Although Korra and Tahno have been spending more time together, she has also noticed Tahno spending long nights in his office. Alone.

"Well, you can usually see signs of penetration by…" Korra couldn't hear any more, the thumping of her heart blaring out all other noises. Leelah, aware of Korra's internal stress used her bending to place cool water on Korra's forehead to keep her from passing out. "However, if…" and whatever Laylahh said, Korra watched as Yuzuki took more notes seemingly satisfied. Mother Kavbin, however continues to watch Korra with suspicion.

After the exam, Yuzuki left with her mother to listen to Leelah's assessment leaving Laylahh to clean up, their usual routine. As Korra sat up and dressed, she noticed Laylahh watching her as she washed her hands in the portable basin. Those blue green eyes pierced through her.

"Thank you," Korra whispered, still not looking at the older woman, still feeling her intense gaze.

"You're not the first. And I will respect your privacy, but this won't last forever."

Korra turned to the woman worried, "Are you planning to…"

"I won't say a word. I never have to. But my sister is certainly going to prescribe red clover to boost your fertility. After two weeks, your mother will become suspicious."

That night, Korra began her red clover tea regiment. Mother Kavbin entered the room with Kaito holding a silver tray. The ship captain, now on medical leave, her abdomen swollen with life and ready to give birth any week now, poured the minty smelling tea in a silver cup, prayed over it, and then served it to Korra. As Korra stared into the warm liquid, pieces of purple clover petals floating at the top, Kaito lit incents and began to chant a prayer for fertility. Meanwhile, Mother Kavbin watched, her stare intense. Korra drank every sip under supervision leaving the residue and petals at the bottom of the silver cup. The matriarch snatched the silver away, pouring cold water into the dish, swirled it, and then forced it back into Korra's hands.

"Every bit," she demanded.

Korra glanced at Kaito for some sort of support. The pregnant woman could only nod once, not breaking her chant. Opening wide, Korra gulped the last of the tea and placed the silver chalice onto the platter. Kaito prayed over the empty silver, and then opened the door to the bedroom.

"May Tui and La bless your union with love and life."

Korra turned to see Tahno standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable, as his older sister ushered him into the room before departing.

Mother Kavbin stared pointedly at Korra, "You have been very disappointing to this family. If you continue to shame this family and my son, you will be removed." On this warning, she left, passing her son and closing the door behind her.

"What did she mean by that?" Korra asked approaching Tahno. His ghostly continence didn't escape her.

"I…," he trailed off. There was fear in his silver eyes, "Don't worry. I'll speak to my father." He didn't sound too sure.

"But, what did she mean, 'remove' me?"

Instead of answering, Tahno took Korra's hand within his own. "I'll protect you, Korra. I promise, I'll do whatever I can." He then glanced nervously at the bed, "I have to spend the next few nights in here, though."

Korra spent most of that night awake, balancing on the very edge of the pallet. She had never spent the night in bed with a man before…well, not that she remembered anyways. The entire night, however, Tahno remained on his side of the pallet, turned away from her, sleeping soundly with a platonic two feet of space between the two of them. As Korra settled in, her hand brushed the crumpled envelope under her pillow. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder to make sure Tahno was sleeping, she took the envelope out and traced the names of the sender, her fingers lingering over Mako. With La as her witness, Korra slipped the still sealed envelope under the pallet to be sure Tahno wouldn't accidently come across it.


	10. Chapter 10

-Recap-

Korra spent most of that night awake, balancing on the very edge of the pallet. She had never spent the night in bed with a man before…well, not that she remembered anyways. The entire night, however, Tahno remained on his side of the pallet, turned away from her, sleeping soundly with a platonic two feet of space between the two of them. As Korra settled in, her hand brushed the crumpled envelope under her pillow. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder to make sure Tahno was sleeping, she took the envelope out and traced the names of the sender, her fingers lingering over Mako. With La as her witness, Korra slipped the still sealed envelope under the pallet to be sure Tahno wouldn't accidently come across it.

-Chapter 10-

One week later, there were still no signs of pregnancy.

As Korra dressed she could feel both Mother Kavbin's eyes and Laylahh's nervous energy. For the first time, her mother stayed behind after the appointment, posted by the door waiting for the room to empty. She knew why. She could feel it with every movement, the burning stare drilling into her back. The healer slowly finished washing her hands in the basin and packed the portable bed away. She was lingering, not moving as efficiently as usual. Even as Korra had finished dressing, rather than even trying to leave, she went to Laylahh's side and placed a gentle hand over hers. Korra was thankful for this, woman's concern, but she was only delaying the inevitable.

Before departing, Laylahh removed a small package from inside her tunic and pressed it into Korra's hand. She instantly remembered the intoxicatingly sweet fragrance. Tears burned the corner of her eyes at the memory, or perhaps lack thereof.

"I believe your sister is waiting for you in the drawing room, Laylahh," Mother Kavbin clipped out.

The healer nodded, understanding that her time was up and left the two women. Mrs. Kavbin quietly closed the door behind her. She knew what was to come and hoped Korra would be prepared. A sudden sharp, resounding sound pulled her attention back to the door. A tear streamed down her cheek. Helplessly, she left to meet her sister in the drawing room to return home.

Meanwhile, behind closed doors, Korra held her swollen cheek, fighting back burning tears. The rage in Mother Kavbin's eyes was apparent. Korra tasted blood.

"You continue to refuse my son," the woman seethed. "You ungrateful bitch! Tahno wanting to marry you in the first place is a privilege and honor and you continue to do nothing but shame and humiliate both him and this family."

Korra was ready to retaliate, her fist clenched and ready to strike back when the next comment came.

"I've looked into your past, your relationship with those Fire Ferret brothers, Mako and Bolin. There's plenty of gossip on the intimate details of your team; things that happened behind closed doors," she sneered. "Apparently some of it was correct. Your attachment to those two is as good as an affair. Why else would you continue to refuse this family."

Her last statement was an accusation, not a question. It startled Korra, burning her heart as much as her inflamed cheek. Why did she continue to deny Tahno? Her role is set. There is no escaping. She has no other alternatives. And she couldn't even try to justify that she was a victim resisting domestic abuse from an unloving husband. Tahno has been nothing but kind and patient with her. He has never forced himself upon her since the incident of their wedding night, and even then, he was as much a prisoner to his family as she, required to act the role of the dutiful son. She honestly had nothing against Tahno, as a matter of fact, she was starting to really like him. She enjoyed the time they spent together. His lessons in hand to hand combat were thrilling and tantalizing to her. At those moments she could appreciate his strength and body. Their continued late nights by the fountain afforded her both conversation to get to know him better, as well as secretly admire his beauty. She often found himself sitting in his office with him as he went over business pertaining to his uncle's shipping company. Looking over his shoulder, she could see that he was well versed in business dealings and economics. And between business and taking the time to entertain her, Tahno's early mornings were spent constructing their marriage home, a task that would certainly be more difficult to a person accustomed to bending. She asked him several times why he didn't just enlist some help. It was a common practice to seek the help of close friends and family members in the arduous labor of constructing a house, but Tahno would only look at her and smile. It was by the fountain that he revealed his true answer: _I want to do this myself. I want to do this for you._

So why did she resist Tahno so fervently? Was Mother Kavbin correct in her accusations? Instinctively, Korra's eyes sought the location of her secret letter. The letter that was still unopened. If she still cared so much about Mako, why hadn't she opened the letter? Doesn't the fact that she hadn't count for something? Mother Kavbin, noticing Korra's distant gaze also turned to focus her piercing eyes on the pallet. Did she also know what was hidden there?

"You have until your next appointment," Mother Kavbin hissed, drawing her attention away from the pallet. "If your negligence has continued, this family will have no choice but to adopt a second daughter in your place." Korra's head snapped back to attention immediately. Her eyes widened. It wasn't unheard of for men in the Nothern and Southern Water Tribes to have more than one wife hundreds of years ago, and these laws were still in effect, should a wife not be able to carry out her duties. It usually occurs if the first wife is unable to conceive, however, many couples have taken to adoption out of sympathy for the first wife, rather than forcing her to care for a child another woman had with her husband. Few families today abide by these old laws, but those who do certainly are not stigmatized or looked down upon. Mother Kavbin mistook Korra's thoughtful stare as one of contemplation for escape, "Although you find being a daughter to this family not to your liking, we can certainly keep you as a servant and if you continue to be too much of a hassle, I will personally secure your future elsewhere."

Korra felt like all the air had escaped her body. Her union to the Koh-Kavbin family completely severed her ties to her parents. As their daughter, they could do to her as they see fit, which includes servitude, remarriage, or worse being sold into slavery. No one would ever hear from her again.

Just then, the door flew open. Tahno rushed into the room, still wearing his heavy boots and tunic.

He had been on his way home from working on what would be his new home with Korra, deep in thought as to the letter he would send his uncle when a vehicle came to a sudden halt on the side of the road after passing him. He recognized the older woman who rushed out to meet him, her long grey hair adorned in feathers, as one of the healers that came to examine Korra on a weekly basis. She and her sister had also monitored his older sister's pregnancy.

"Please," the woman begged as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Korra needs you."

Alarmed, Tahno turned from the woman without a need for clarification and ran to his parents' home where he found himself currently rushing to Korra's side and embracing her as he glared at his mother's retreating back. Pulling away from Korra to look her in the eyes, he immediately noticed the red bruise across her cheek. This was the last straw. Releasing Korra to confront his mother, Tahno found himself immobilized by Korra's grip as she held on to his heavy tunic. Yes, he could have easily broken free of her, but the fact that she was attempting to hold on to him so fervently gave him pause. Maybe she needed him there to comfort her more than she needed someone to avenger her. Before Tahno could console her, Korra spoke.

"I think she's right."

Tahno pulled away from the woman before him to look her in the eye. Right about what? And what could possibly give his mother the delusion it was alright to strike his wife? He wanted to refute her claim. Despite not knowing the details, he was certain as to what the conflict was about and he was as much to blame as Korra. His stomach dropped. He should have been there to protect her. Breaking from her embrace, Tahno left Korra standing in the middle of the floor. He needed to contact his uncle immediately.

-That Night-

Tahno had been gone all day giving Korra plenty of time to think. She couldn't bear the thought of serving under Mother Kavbin. If this is how she was treated as a daughter, she couldn't imagine the misery that awaited her as a servant under the woman's household. She feared where she would end up next. Surely Korra wouldn't be allowed to stay in the home for long. She certainly wouldn't be married off to another family. That would still connect her to the Kavbin-Koh name, the first family who gave her up. As humiliating as that would be for Korra, it would also disgrace their family for not being able to control their daughter in law. It would mean that Tahno made a poor choice in selecting a wife. No. More likely, she would be sold. Labor camps hadn't been around since the tyrant Fire Lord Ozai, but prostitution was alive and well. Mother Kavbin would most likely make up a story, say that Korra fell ill. She would probably go so far as arranging a funeral in her dear daughter in law's memory. Meanwhile, Korra would never be heard from again, shipped to only La knows where under a fake identity and Tahno. Her heart clenched. Tahno would continue his life. He would marry again and this wife certainly would not be as difficult. He wouldn't have to be patient or understanding. She would give herself to him freely, dutifully, whether she loved him or not. Now Korra's heart was twisting. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let this future come to fruition. Not for her because she deserved so much better, and certainly not for Tahno because-she couldn't finish that thought.

After a long morning of writing and finding a carrier who could deliver his correspondence to his uncle, promising 2-3 day delivery, Tahno spent the rest of the day back at the construction site. As much as he wanted to be available for Korra, he couldn't think of anything more beneficial than getting her out of his family house. Most of his time was spent creating ice blocks, which would have been so much easier if he had his bending still. Despite this, he worked tirelessly, compacting blocks and heating and reheating the blocks to mortar and finish the walls. At least he no longer had to haul the blocks himself, however, as Naga was a big help. The polar bear dog wasn't so scary when she wasn't bursting through windows barking, and she made great companionship, sitting with him when he took his breaks. Construction should be done this week, and he already ordered furniture which would be delivered as soon as the roof was complete. The only problem was that Korra wouldn't be able to officially leave his family home until she conceived an heir to his father's name and family business and she wouldn't be completely left alone until she successfully delivered a healthy son. If he could just get Korra away from his mother, at least for a few weeks at a time, she may relax and open up to him more. Maybe she would only have to return during her ovulation cycles like Kaito did, and if she's relaxed, an heir would eventually come. He had to smile at that thought. Not an heir. A little boy, and many more children. He spent so much time on their marital house because he knew that in this place, her love for him would bloom.

Exhausted after his long day, Tahno wanted nothing more than to lie in bed, next to his wife. Despite the fact that they never touched and he had to be careful to stay as still and possible leaving a valley between them, Tahno was comforted in knowing it wouldn't be forever and at least he was now lying in the same bed as his wife. It was a step in the right direction, even though it was out of necessity for Korra's wellbeing and to create the illusion of her being dutiful to the family.

As Tahno approached the family home, he ran in to Kaito and Saien. Now that Kaito was so big, Saien accompanied her to the family home for the past week, although Tahno wasn't sure why his pregnant sister was suddenly being forced to come to the house every morning and night. He suspected it had something to do with his mother's concerns for Korra's fertility. Tahno had to admire how lovely his sister looked, in her pregnancy. Her face shown with radiance and her body was so supple with life. He could see the pride in Saien's eyes every time the other man glanced at his wife. He just wished Kaito was happier. Every time he saw his sister, he imagined Korra in her place, carrying his child, but that wouldn't be until much later and hopefully, by that time, she would love him as much as he did her.

As they passed, Tahno didn't have much energy except to exchange a quick hello. He didn't want to get wrapped up in talking to his sister about the construction or furniture choices and he certainly didn't want to be moved off his path, invited to their home for tea and a light dinner. Saien, the gentle giant, nodded to Tahno in acknowledgment. 'Good,' Tahno thought, but quiet Saien wasn't the one he ever had to worry about. Already bracing himself for his older sister's onslaught, Tahno found himself pleasantly surprised to simply be engulfed in an awkward hug because of Kaito's bulging belly and quickly released with a pleased smile.

Continuing home, Tahno found the house to be dark, save for a flickering light in the room he shared with Korra. This didn't surprise him, as she had confided in him that after her fight with Amon, she had grown afraid of the dark. Most nights she was fine to just close her eyes, but he assumed that after her confrontation with his mother, this was just a bad night and she needed a little light for extra security. Before when he saw the light in her window he thought nothing of it. It wasn't until they started sleeping in the same room last week that she revealed her secret insecurity to him. At the time he wished he was enough to secure her.

As Tahno trudged down the hall to the room he shared with Korra, he didn't notice the delicate fragrance in the air. Instead, his thoughts were on sleep. Should he go to his office so Korra's nerves could continue to recover? He didn't want to be a source of extra strain on her. He felt that she still wasn't completely relaxed when they shared the bed. She spent most of the night awake, and then when she finally would fall asleep, it was fitful as she tossed and turned. Still, he struggled with his own selfishness. She was his wife and he was also under a lot of stress. Being next to her and giving up his own chance for peaceful rest from her constant nocturnal movements gave him a strange sense of peace-certainly not physically, but peace of mind. Deciding to feel bad tomorrow in exchange for peacefulness tonight, Tahno opened the door quietly, just in case Korra was sleeping soundly for once.

When Tahno turned to the bed, his blood surged through him and all thoughts of sleep subsided. There was Korra, his beautiful wife, lying on her side, propped up on one arm, the furs on the pallet draped tantalizingly around her waist leaving her full, perky breasts exposed. The candle illuminated her brown skin, casting it in bronze light. He could also pick up glints of silver reflecting off her bare skin. She looked up at him shyly through full lashes. A gentle application of make-up had been applied, not that his wife needed any. He couldn't believe she was welcoming him to her bed. Tahno couldn't remember his movements from the door to sitting on the edge of the pallet, but somehow he was there, reveling in the feel of her silken skin as he first touched her cheek, then let his fingers drift down her neck to her shoulder. All he could think was, 'Is this really happening?'

He wanted to be sure. If she made the first move, he would be more than happy to finish. He had waited so long for this moment. Korra leaned forward and kissed Tahno tentatively. This was all he needed. She gasped when he deepened the kiss. He reveled in the lightness of her voice. He would go slowly, make this last as long as humanly possible. He wanted her to be confident in her choice to allow him into her bed and body and leave her wondering why she didn't allow him sooner. Vaguely, Tahno wondered why Korra didn't try to untie his tunic, but released the thought as another high gasp escaped her lovely lips when he nipped the side of her neck. She was loosely clinging to his sleeves, keeping their contact close as Tahno adored Korra's body with nips and kisses. Unable to resist any longer, one of Tahno's hands left Korra's shoulder to admire her breast. That's where he wanted to taste next, but first he wanted to feel her. He could already see himself laying her down, taking more time to accustom his hands and tongue to her body when he couldn't deny the tenseness of her form.

Stopping his ministrations, Tanho looked into Korra's eyes, or at least tried to as she refused to make eye contact with him. Instead, her eyes lingered at her pillow. Confused, Tahno reached his hand underneath. Korra tried to stop his search, but it was too late. Tahno had discovered the envelope. He turned it around in his hands before noticing the sweet aroma coming from it. Opening the package, he poured out a hand full of violet flower petals. He recognized what these were immediately.

As he drew away from Korra, she pursued him, grabbing his tunic sleeve and trying to kiss his lips. She really did enjoy his kisses. It just startled her when his cool fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her bare chest. She hoped he wouldn't notice and if he continued, she was sure she'd get used to it. But now, here this man was, flinching from her touch as if she burned him.

"You need sedatives to sleep with me?" Tahno asked quietly. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself. Maybe she had burned him. The look in his eyes were that of hurt and betrayal, "I thought you wanted me."

"I do," Korra protested. It didn't sound very convincing though. Not to her ears, and especially not to Tahno.

"Then why do you need these?"

Korra shook her head, "I don't."

Tahno wasn't persuaded. "Did my mother put you up to this?" Then another thought hit him, "Oh, La, did Kaito?" Korra could only shake her head in the negative. "Then why?"

Korra could only come up with one, pitiful answer, "I'm your wife."

Tahno was taken aback by this statement. He didn't understand what she meant by that. "So my _wife _hates me so much she doesn't want to remember _us_. Our intimate moments together?"

Korra pulled the covers to her body defeated. Could she do anything right? She hadn't even taken the petals. She just had them under her pillow for security. It was comforting to know that there was an easy escape under her pillow if she needed it. That didn't mean she was going to use it though. The whole thing was a stupid idea, spawning from desperation, and it only left Korra feeling rejected. She turned away from Tahno and drew up the covering furs. "I didn't take them. I just…I just wanted a way to stay with you."

Tahno was silent for a while as he thought her words over. Korra just admitted she wanted to stay with him. Be with him. Remain his wife. They were definitely heading in the right direction. He bent over to kiss Korra's temple lovingly, "I promised you I would protect you. Please, trust me." Tahno then settled in next to Korra, draping an arm over her waist as she turned in his grasp to be cuddled to his chest. Pleased, Tahno kissed her forehead tenderly. 'And when we do come together,' he thought, 'I want it to be because you love me.'


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I've been reading reviews as to what the people want to see, and so far, I have requests for more TahnoxKorra action, Korra should be breaking tradition and being a bad ass, and to finally know what the master plan is and how Tahno's uncle is involved. **

**My response: I had a whole paragraph ready to respond and justify myself, but then I thought…I'm the author I'm not forcing anyone to read it. I write this in my free time. You read this on your free time. End statement, we'll see. I hope you stick around for the ride. **

**(That being said, I have to add that I am honored that people feel so powerfully about my story to have such strong opinions and aspirations for the story. Thank you.)**

-Recap-

Tahno was silent for a while as he thought her words over. Korra just admitted she wanted to stay with him. Be with him. Remain his wife. They were definitely heading in the right direction. He bent over to kiss Korra's temple lovingly, "I promised you I would protect you. Please, trust me." Tahno then settled in next to Korra, draping an arm over her waist as she turned in his grasp to be cuddled to his chest. Pleased, Tahno kissed her forehead tenderly. 'And when we do come together,' he thought, 'I want it to be because you love me.'

-Chapter 11-

"Korra?" The young woman roused from her slumber. For good measure, the man holding her jostled her slightly. "Korra, I need you to wake up," Tahno urged. Although he reveled in the way she cuddled deeper into his chest, fitful to have her sleep interrupted, this was an emergency. After tenderly cupping her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her lips, Korra finally opened her eyes and smiled dreamily. He loved the way she looked at him. Pushing that aside, Tahno sat up and got out of the sleeping pallet. Korra sat up as well, curiously watching him as Tahno pulled out a hidden bag and slung it over his shoulders. He pulled out another one, this one empty and crossed the room to Korra, filling her hands with it. "We're getting out of here, Korra." Shocked, Korra nodded dumbly and got up, filling her own bag with clothes and other supplies, glancing back at Tahno now and again. He looked agitated, fingering the strap of his bag as he clenched an envelope in his hand. While his eyes were averted, Korra slipped her own envelope which had still been hidden under the pallet into the breast of her tunic. Unfortunately, when she got up she accidentally knocked over her bed side lantern. The metal clanked against the hard floor, the metallic sound ringing through the room. The fleeing couple froze before Korra suddenly rose to rush to Tahno's side, slinging her own bag over her shoulder.

Like two thieves in the night, Tahno led Korra silently through the house. His pace was urgent as he pulled the tired woman along with him, however he kept his grip upon her hand gentle. Finally at the door, both stop to put on their heavy winter boots and tunics. The rustling of fur and leather was heavy and thick. "Wait here," Tahno whispers. He is already on his way to the drawing room, still clutching the envelope.

"You!" The hissing voice is unmistakable. As Mother Kavbin reaches for Korra, with every intent to finally be done with the ingrate, Tahno stepped between the two. "Tahno?" she sounded shocked.

"We're leaving," was all Tahno said as he opened the door, ushering Korra out.

"She is not permitted," Mother Kavbin frowned, attempting to reach past Tahno to grab Korra back into the house. "Her appointment—"

"Will have to be postponed," Tahno finished. "Uncle has requested her audience, immediately!" Tahno held out the letter from earlier that night. He was supposed to leave it so his mother would find the note, but as they were already caught, he presented it to her.

"Your uncle?" Mother Kavbin flinched back. "But-but," then she clasped her fist. "Your father—"

"Already knows." Korra peered past Tahno to see Father Koh standing behind his surly wife.

"You're allowing this!" the older woman accused her husband. She sounded as if he had betrayed her. Slapped her across the face with those two words.

Father Koh didn't answer. He simply nodded to Tahno and extended his hand to accept the letter.

The two finally left the house and made their way to the docks, hand in hand, under La's watchful gaze. As they walked, Korra stared up at the moon every so often. Her journey was continuing. She gripped Tahno's hand tighter. He returned the gesture comfortingly.

At the docks was a metal ship waiting for them. It stood apart from the rest, not only because of the metal haul, but also the crimson and gold accents. This was definitely a luxury vessel. She could hear Tahno chuckling to himself as he shook his head. On the dock, a man dressed in rich silk and fur boa bowed to the couple. "Welcome, Mr. Koh," the man smiled. His lips were painted violet, matching his well manicured nails. Korra was slightly taken aback by his flamboyant appearance, however Tahno simply handed his and Korra's bag off to the steward and helped her aboard the vessel.

Korra tried her best to take in the décor on the way to what she assumed would be their room. Upon the deck was a pool of bubbling water, emitting steam. Surrounding it were gilded statues of muscular men. They all seemed to have the same face. _Was this uncle's likeness? _Korra wasn't able to get a very good look before the steward opened a door revealing a lavish room. The ceiling was a beautiful fresco depicting twilight using rich golds, navies, and aubergine, the sun and moon intertwined. The walls were gilded and highlighted with red marble. A plush navy carpet was underfoot and a single king size risen bed adorned in white furs and throw pillows of varied rich shades of blues, purples, and orange silk sat in the middle of the room, the obvious center point. In every corner was an elegant porcelain vase, filled with tall feather plumes.

"I hope this lodging is to your liking," the steward directed to Korra who still stood motionlessly at the door. "Tahno was so adamant about not taking the master suite, but I'm sure he would relent to you."

Korra couldn't believe this was just a guest room. "This is beautiful, thank you," Korra insisted before finally going to Tahno's side.

"Would you like some tea before you retire for the night? Your uncle has a new blend. He is experimenting with transforming the original yak butter tea. Quite delightful."

"Yes, thank you," Tahno agreed as he sat at a low mahogany dining table. The steward nodded and clapped twice. Instantly, two men dressed just as lavishly as the steward entered the room serving the tea in gold and porcelain wears.

As the men served the tea, the steward spoke again, "Brunch will be prepared at noon. I assumed you would want to sleep in." Tahno nodded once in appreciation of the consideration and the steward and servants bowed to the couple before departing.

"So this was your plan?" Korra asked when they were finally alone.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to coordinate with my uncle to move up my planned meeting with him. We will be staying with him in Republic City for a while." Korra's heart leapt against the envelope hidden at her breast. "I wasn't able to being Naga along this time. It's probably for the best. My uncle would have either tried to turn her into a fur ensemble or insisted on starting a line of designer polarbear dog clothes or something," Tahno chuckled to himself at the thought. "Aisuko and Etsuko are going to be caring for Naga while we're gone. Yuzuki will be accompanying them before and after her classes."

Korra nodded her head. Tahno had truly tried to take care of everything. They couldn't run forever though and she immediately wondered what would happen when they returned. There was no doubt Mother Kavbin would have Korra checked as soon as they returned. Rather than voicing her fears, however, Korra simply placed her hand over Tahno's.

"Thank you." Whatever is going to happen when she returns will just have to wait. In the mean time, she resolved herself to enjoy her time with Tahno.

After tea, the two retired to bed, Korra embraced by Tahno's body. Even without her bending, there was something so calming about the gentle rocking of a ship adrift on the ocean. Korra could hear the whispering of the current and slapping of the waves against the metal haul of the private vessel. It sounded hallow, echoing through the metal body and her ears. She could smell the briny air, cool and moist. She could feel the push and pull of the current…well...almost. Or maybe, she would just like to believe so.

Throughout the journey, the two made it a habit of sleeping in and going to bed late. Their waking hours were spent in each other's company, partaking in the entertainment aboard the ship, which included gambling with the crew and reading from uncle Koh's small library of poetry which included some of his own works.

"Of course uncle has his own works in his library for the _enjoyment _of others," Tahno sighed after coming across one of many bound works from his uncle.

"I think they're pretty good," Korra said while flipping through another of uncle Koh's works. She was more and more curious to finally meet this man. She was never one for poetry, but she enjoyed his special flavor of romance and was enthralled by his flamboyant penmanship of delicate lines and bold curves sashaying across the white pages.

Tahno only rolled his eyes. "Well at least someone will appreciate it. But let me tell you, after so many years, it gets pretty old," he warned. "Ugh, and his poem of the day recitation at every dinner." Korra smiled at Tahno's grimace.

The nights were spent on the deck, sitting in the hot tub conversing and looking at the stars. It only made sense for them to talk about their old lives in Republic City as that was their destination.

Korra entertained Tahno with her failed attempts at learning air bending under Tenzin. How in a fit of rage she destroyed the airbending gates at one practice session and Meelo would fall asleep during meditation. A lot of her stories focused around the children—Jinora's quiet stillness, mature beyond her years, Ikki's insistent energy, asking awkward questions at the wrong time, and quirky Meelo and the odd things that came from his mouth. Then there was poor Pema who dealt with it all with a quiet grace. For a while, Korra could sympathize with her mother. Those kids were a hand full, just as she had been. Luckily for Senna it was just her.

Tahno told Korra more stories of his uncle and it seemed to make sense why he chose to return to Republic City. Uncle Xian had been very influential in Tahno's life, not only encouraging his pro-bending career, but also helping Tahno decide to return home to the North after losing his bending and learning to embrace his role as the successor for the Koh family's shipping company.

They never talked about her time with Mako and Bolin.

On the sixteenth night, they were able to make out the city lights of Republic City.

"We will be docking in the morning," Tahno said as they looked out over the deck railing. "We should probably turn in early tonight."

"You go ahead, I'll be right there," Korra said still staring at the distant city. She wondered if it would still be the same.

Tahno gave Korra a concerned look before kissing her forehead gently,then leaving. During his planning, he hadn't considered that this was where Korra lost her fight with Amon. He began to doubt his decision but unsure what to say, he left Korra on the deck to retire for the night.

Alone on the deck, Korra removed the concealed envelope from her tunic. _Mako, Bolin, and Pabu_. The names were smudged a bit by now, especially Mako's. She had touched this name so many times. In longing, In question, In regret. But now she had a new life. She had new longings, _to stay with Tahno_. She had new questions, _what would happen when they returned_. And she had new regrets…and more to come. With a swift flick of her wrist, Korra tossed the envelope into the sea, watching as it was immediately swallowed by the surf.


End file.
